The Protector 2 Family Guy
by TheRealThing
Summary: A vignette taking place ten years after The Protector. Anakin and Padme have their hands full with seven children, and all the challenges that come along with parenthood.
1. Chapter 1

_Ten years after the events of The Protector…_

**Chapter 1**

"A little higher, just a little…yeah, perfect. Now hold it still."

Luke held the light steady as his father stuck his head under the hood of the swoop bike. Luke was an excellent mechanic himself, but even he was stumped. So he decided to leave it in the hands of the expert. Sixteen year old Luke idolized his father in every way. More than that, he considered Anakin one of his best friends, and felt that he could tell him anything. Well, almost anything.

"I see what the problem is," Anakin said from under the hood.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Someone forgot to change the ignition fuse," he replied, standing up again. He cocked an eyebrow. "Didn't I remind you to do that last week, Luke?"

"Yeah, I guess I forgot," the boy replied.

Anakin shook his head, his son reminding him so much of himself at that age. _But he won't take the same path that I took, _Anakin reflected. _I'll see to it. _

"It's not like you to forget something like that, Luke," Anakin said as he rummaged through the parts drawer for what he needed. "I'm surprised at you."

Luke shrugged as he took the part from his father. "Guess I was distracted," he replied as he bent to replace the burnt fuse.

Anakin watched him. "By what?" he asked. "Or should I say by whom?"

Luke glance up at him and smiled. "Nice try, Dad," he replied.

_The boy's too good, _Anakin reflected. "So what then? What has you distracted?"

Luke finished the repair and then straightened to look up at his father. He was about to say something when one of Luke's younger siblings, four year old Anakin Junior, raced into the garage.

"Daddy! Obi's making a mess in the kitchen!" Anakin Junior reported.

"Where's your sister?" Anakin demanded, as he headed back towards the house. "Leia is supposed to be watching you guys!"

"I don't know where she is," Anakin Junior replied innocently. "I was just playing with my toys."

_Yeah sure, _Anakin thought, knowing his namesake well enough to suspect that he was highly involved in whatever disaster he would find in the kitchen.

"Oh boy," Anakin said when he reached the kitchen. Two year old Obi-Wan sat in the middle of the kitchen completely covered in flour. "What is going on in here??"

Obi-Wan turned his big blue eyes to his father and smiled. "Making cookies!" he declared happily. "Want some?"

Anakin had to put his hand over his mouth to hide the smile. No, this was no laughing matter, as amusing as Anakin found it. Clearly someone had been shirking her responsibilities. And her name was…

"Leia!!" Anakin called. "Leia get in here now!"

"Leia's talking to some boy," ten year old Shmi reported to her father. "She's been talking to him for over an hour!"

Anakin scowled. "Leia Skywalker get in this room this instant!" he bellowed, causing the younger ones to run away.

"What is it!? I'm on the…" Leia said as she stuck her head in the room. "Uh oh…"

"Yeah, uh oh is right," Anakin replied. "While you were talking to Force knows who, your brother, who you were supposed to be watching, did this," he said, indicating the still floury Obi-Wan, who was now taking handfuls of flour and blowing them across the room. Leia couldn't help but giggle, but stopped at once when she saw the withering look her father was giving her.

"Okay, I'll clean it up," she grumbled.

"You most certainly will," Anakin told her. "And after that you can tell me who was so fascinating that you had to talk to them for over an hour."

Leia shot her younger sister a dirty look, knowing it had been Shmi who had ratted her out. Shmi merely smiled and left the room.

"Dad, can't Threepio do this?" Leia complained as she picked up her floury brother, trying in vain to avoid getting herself covered in the mess.

"I suppose he could," Anakin replied as he pulled the clothes from the boy. "But since he wasn't the one asked to watch the baby, that would hardly seem fair, would it?"

"He's a droid," Leia stated. "What does he care about fair?"

Anakin pulled the tee-shirt up over Obi-Wan's head, sending a cloud of flour into the air. "You're joking, right?" he asked as he took the chubby boy from Leia's arms. "Now clean it up while I give Obi a bath."

"Bath! Bath!" Obi-Wan declared happily. "Want bubbles in bath, Daddy!"

"Okay okay," Anakin told him. "Now Obi, you know what you did in the kitchen was bad, don't you?" he asked as he carried his youngest child to the fresher. "Flour isn't meant to be played with."

"Not playing, Daddy," Obi-Wan protested. "Making cookies!"

Anakin couldn't help but smile the look on his son's face so much like Padmé's when she was trying to make a point stick. "Okay, so you were making cookies," Anakin relented. "But when Mommy isn't home, nobody gets to make cookies, okay?"

"Okay," Obi-Wan replied. "Mommy home soon?"

"I hope so," Anakin muttered as he set the boy down to start the bath. "Now don't go anywhere," he told him.

"Okey dokey, Daddy!" Obi-Wan replied cheerfully as he plopped down on the floor.  
As the tub filled up, Anakin helped his son select just the right toys to play with, and then floated them to the waiting bath water using the Force, as Obi-Wan clapped his approval, sending more flour up into the air. Finally it was Obi-Wan himself who was levitated into the tub, giggling madly all the while.

"Now let's get you clean," Anakin said as he knelt down beside the tub. "Obi-Wan, how did you manage to get flour on the back of your ears?" he asked.

"I no no," the boy replied, sending a toy rancor to the watery depths.

Anakin shook his head with a smile. Padmé had often voiced her concerns that they were indulging Obi-Wan more than the others because he was the baby; Anakin was starting to agree with her. Still, it was so hard to say no when the boy looked at him with those big blue eyes of his…

"Daddy, Leia called me a tattle tale and a nerf herder," Shmi announced as she entered the fresher.

Anakin continued to dry off Obi-Wan as he considered what to do next. How was it that battle tactics came so much easier to him than parenting tactics? His four sons he had no trouble policing; but the girls, that was another matter. He lacked Padmé's diplomatic abilities, and often found himself getting into power struggles, particularly with Leia. _If she wasn't so much like me this wouldn't happen, _he reflected as he dressed the baby. "I'm coming," he told Shmi. "Just stay out of Leia's way for now, okay?"

"Okay," Shmi replied, taking the baby her father handed off to her as he left the room.

Obi-Wan looked up at his sister with a twinkle in his eyes. "Make cookies, Shmi?"

Anakin walked into the kitchen where Leia had just finished cleaning up the last of the mess.

"Looks good," he said.

"Thanks," she said, looking up at him. "Can I go now?"

"After you tell me who you were talking to instead of watching your baby brother," Anakin said, folding his arms over his chest.

Leia frowned. "Just a friend," she replied. "What difference does it make?"

"When you neglect your duties, it makes a big difference," Anakin replied. "Why are you so reluctant to tell me? What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" she declared hotly. "Why are you so suspicious of me all the time?"

"I am not suspicious of you all the time," he replied, trying to keep his temper in check. "Only when you give me reason to be."

Leia sighed dramatically. "Which is all the time," she muttered.

"Fine," Anakin said, losing patience. "Until you are willing to talk to me, then you can stay in your room, _without_ the use of the holonet."

"That is so unfair!" she exclaimed.

Anakin shrugged. "Maybe so," he replied. "But you leave me no choice. If you are too busy talking on that damnable thing to look after your brother, then you are not permitted to use it. Your brother's safety is more important than your social life Leia."

Leia scowled, and was about to reply, but decided against it. As much as her father liked to indulge his children, she knew when the line had been crossed; she knew when he meant business.

"Fine," she said, and strode off to her room. "I can't _wait _to get back to Coruscant!" she added hotly. Anakin waited for the sound of her slamming door, which he did moments later.

"Neither can I!" he shouted back, and then regretted it immediately. "Girls," he muttered.

Padmé Skywalker arrived home a short time later. She had been on an extended leave from her senatorial duties since the birth of her and Anakin's youngest child, two year old Obi-Wan. Padmé had always loved her career; but motherhood had proven to be an even greater source of fulfillment. In fact, if truth be told, Padmé would be happy if she never returned to politics. Raising seven children was far more rewarding, certainly more challenging, than anything she had encountered in her political career.

Padmé was met in the foyer of their home by her young namesake, eight year old Amidala.

"Hi Mom," Amidala said, hugging her mother warmly. Of all her children, Padmé found that Amidala was the most like her in temperament, while still possessing the characteristic Skywalker Force abilities.

"Hi sweetheart," Padmé replied, kissing her daughter on the top of her head. "How have things been here while I was in town?"

"Interesting," Amidala replied with a smile.

"Uh oh," Padmé replied. "What happened?"

"Obi-Wan tried to make cookies," Amidala replied. "He made a mess."

Padmé frowned. "Isn't Leia home?"

"Yes she is," Amidala replied as they walked into the house. "I guess she was busy."

Padmé was about to reply when Anakin walked into the room. She could tell at once that something was bothering him.

"Hi," he said, coming over to her and giving her a kiss. "I'm glad you're home."

"Hi," she said. "I can believe it," she added with a smile, noting the dusting of flour in his hair. "Been baking?" she asked, brushing it from his curls.

"Not exactly," he replied. "But everything is under control, don't worry."

Padmé nodded, not entirely sure they were. The family vacations they spent on Naboo were always interesting; for while Anakin was a good father, his duties on the Jedi Council kept him very busy. It was Padmé who ran the house and managed the children; when he was in charge, well, things just tended to happen.

"And where were Luke and Leia this afternoon?" Padmé asked as she and Anakin walked into the family room.

"Luke was with me," Anakin replied. "Fixing his swoop bike. Leia was in her room talking to some joker on the holonet."

"_Some joker_?" Padmé asked with a barely suppressed smile. "Come on now, Ani; you can't expect her not to talk to boys. She's almost seventeen!"

"I can when she's supposed to be minding her brother," Anakin replied. "You should have seen the mess he made, Padmé; it was the worst one yet."

Padmé nodded her understanding. "I'll talk to her," she said. "I'm sure the two of you ended up in a fight, right?"

Anakin frowned, disturbed by his wife's ability to read his mind despite her lack of Force sensitivity. "Why would you think that?" he asked defensively.

Padmé smiled. "Because I know you both very well," she replied, touching his face lightly. "You're very cute with flour in your hair," she added.

Anakin smiled. "You know," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "the kids are all busy," he told her. "Think they'd notice if we just…disappeared for a few…"

"Mommy!!" Obi-Wan squealed as he toddled into the room and headed straight for Padmé.

Anakin released her as Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her legs tightly.

"I guess they would," he said with a sigh.

Padmé looked up at him. "Later," she told him, the look in her eyes telling him that she meant it.

Anakin nodded. "Until later then," he said.

Soon the room was filled with the rest of the youngest Skywalker children who had sensed that their mother was home. Each of them all wanted to talk to her at once. Anakin merely smiled as the children all jockeyed for position with their mother.

"How does dinner at the lake sound?" Padmé asked. "Grandma invited us to spend the night."

The shouts of excitement from the children gave Padmé her answer. She looked up at Anakin over the heads of their children. The lake was a perfect idea and just what Anakin needed after a stressful afternoon of child care.

"Sounds great," he said at last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sounds of laughter and children's voices floated over the still waters of Lake Varykino as the Skywalker family made their way to the Lake Retreat. Anakin watched Leia, noticing that she had sat as far away from him as she could, sensing that there was something more on her mind than just his reprimand.

"What's eating her these days?" he finally asked his wife.

"Leia?" Padmé asked, seeing where his attention had been drawn.

"Yeah," he said. "She's been even moodier than normal lately, have you noticed?"

"Yes I have," Padmé admitted, watching their eldest daughter as she held onto Obi-Wan who was trying to dive into the lake. "Maybe you ought to ask her."

Anakin snorted. "Yeah, like she'd tell me," he retorted.

"Well she won't if you don't ask," Padmé replied with a smile. "You and she have always been close. She'll open up to you if you approach her the right way."

"We'll see," he replied. "Shmi said she was talking to a boy on the holonet for over an hour," he told her, watching his wife closely for a reaction. "Do you know of anyone special she's been talking about?"

Padmé shrugged. "You'd know better than me," she replied evasively. "You see her at the temple all day."

Anakin narrowed his eyes, realizing that she was hiding something. "That doesn't mean anything and you know it," he countered. "What are you hiding?"

Padmé looked at him. "Keeping a confidence doesn't necessarily imply hiding something," she replied diplomatically, and then stood up as the gondola reached the shore.

"Smooth, Senator Skywalker," Anakin said as he too stood up. "Very smooth."

Jobal and Ruwee greeted their grandchildren warmly with many hugs and kisses. With Pooja and Ryoo grown women now, it was only when the Skywalker children came visiting that they had the chance to indulge their grandchildren. And indulge them they did; Anakin and Padmé knew that there would be little in the way of routine over the next day or so while they visited. But with their vacation on Naboo drawing to a close, both reasoned that they could allow a bit of indulgence before returning home to Coruscant.

"How are you, Ruwee?" Anakin asked, shaking hands with his father-in-law.

"Good, Anakin," Ruwee replied. "I'm good, you? Looking forward to getting back?"

Anakin shrugged. "Well, part of me is," he admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with the kids…"

"But it's exhausting," Ruwee finished with a smile.

Anakin laughed. "Yeah, you could say that. Thanks for the invitation; the kids love it up here. So do we," he added, looking at his wife.

"Well relax while you can," Ruwee replied. "You know how Jobal likes to spoil the kids while they're here."

"I do indeed," Anakin replied.

The family dined on the terrace that evening, the warm summer breeze and the glorious sunset adding to the enjoyment of all. Ruwee and Jobal sat by with expressions of amusement on their faces as they listened to their grandchildren prattle on.

Anakin and Padmé sat back and enjoyed themselves, allowing Padmé's parents to keep the children amused. Anakin noticed that Leia kept checking her wrist chrono, and that she seemed very edgy. She noticed her father looking at her and, after looking at him briefly, turned to her younger sister and started talking to her, trying to throw Anakin off the scent. _What are you hiding, Leia? _Anakin thought as he studied his eldest daughter. _ I know you're hiding something, and I'm not going to rest until I find out what it is. _

Padmé sat at the dressing table brushing out her long hair as Anakin sat on the bed, his back against the head board, his arms folded over his chest.

"Something on your mind?" she asked, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Just wondering who has Leia so distracted," Anakin answered.

Padmé smiled. "I thought you could read her mind," she remarked.

Anakin looked at her. "That isn't funny," he replied. "You know who it is, don't you?"

Padmé said nothing, but set her brush down and stood up.

"Don't you?" Anakin said again as he watched his wife walk over to the bed.

"Do you really want to talk about this right now?" she asked.

"Are you trying to avoid the topic?" he challenged.

Padmé laughed. "No," she replied, slipping off the light robe she wore over her nightie. "I'm trying to get some quality time alone with my husband," she told him.

Anakin suspected that his wife was trying to distract him; he was quite certain of it in fact. But it was far too seldom that they had time alone without the fear of at least one child intruding upon them. With Jobal and Ruwee hosting a pajama party for the youngest children of Anakin and Padmé, they were afforded a rare night where no nocturnal visitors were expected.

"Is that what you're doing?" he asked, holding out a hand to her.

Padmé nodded. "Does that interest you?" she asked, putting her hand in his.

"Let's see, a night spent with my beautiful wife without fear of having to hide under the covers when the inevitable interruption occurs?" he asked with a smile. "Is that what you're talking about?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm talking about," she replied, nestling up close to him and running one hand over his bare chest. "Just imagine, we have the whole night to ourselves," she said.

"Let's hope so," he said, pulling her close. "Because I don't want to be interrupted," he added.

Padmé laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Me neither," she agreed.

It was early the next morning, far too early for Anakin's liking, when the door to their room opened and two little intruders came running inside on small bare feet.

"Mommy!" Obi-Wan squealed as he and Anakin Junior crawled onto the foot of their parents' bed.

Anakin opened his eyes reluctantly as his two youngest sons clamored up between him and his wife.

"Good morning," Padmé told the small boys, hugging them both. "You're up early this morning."

"I'll say," Anakin yawned.

"Can we go swimming?" Anakin Junior asked.

Anakin closed his eyes, pretending to drift off. But his wife wasn't fooled.

"Yes, of course we can," Padmé said, "right Daddy?"

Anakin made no reply, so Padmé gave her boys a knowing look. In a moment Anakin was attacked by three pairs of tickling hands, and his ruse was over.

"Okay! Okay!" he cried as he writhed in laughter. "I surrender! Let's go swimming!"

Padmé smiled and winked at the boys. "Works every time," she said. The boys giggled and scurried out the door to get their bathing trunks.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Anakin asked his wife as he reluctantly got out of bed.

"Yes, very much so," Padmé admitted. "It's not everyone who can best the indomitable Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin laughed. "Yeah, right," he replied. "Let's get this over with," he sighed.

"Such enthusiasm," she teased.

_A short time later_

Padmé sat on the beach, laughing as Anakin Junior and Obi-Wan buried their father in the sand.

"Are you enjoying this?" Anakin asked, his head sticking out of the sand.

"Yes I am," Padmé assured him. "Very much."

Anakin laughed at her candor.

"Okay Daddy, now!" Anakin Junior announced as he and Obi-Wan sat back in the sand.

"Now Daddy, now now!!" Obi agreed, clapping his hands.

Anakin closed his eyes and concentrated, the excitement he felt from his two youngest sons making it difficult to do so. But soon he was able to do so sufficiently to send the sand that trapped him to start lifting off of him. The two boys clapped furiously as the sand started to swirl around and up into the air, forming a giant funnel of sand that eventually blew out into the lake.

"Again, Daddy, again!" Obi cried.

Anakin sat up, brushing the sand from his body. "Again??" he asked.

Obi-Wan nodded enthusiastically.

"Why don't we go swimming instead?" Padmé suggested, standing up.

Anakin looked up at her, grateful for her suggestion.

"Can you throw us into the water, Daddy?" Anakin junior asked.

"_That _I can do," Anakin replied standing and scooping up Obi-Wan who began to squeal with delight.

Anakin Junior soon joined his younger brother in the water, and they were soon joined by their parents.

"Leia, let's go swimming," Shmi pleaded. "Please??"

Leia looked at her younger sister. "Shmi, I don't feel like it," she said. "Go on in, everybody else is swimming. You don't need me."

Shmi frowned, clearly showing her disappointment. "You _never _want to do anything fun with me anymore," she complained.

"That's not true," Leia replied. "We do stuff together all the time."

"We _used _to," Shmi corrected her. "But ever since you started liking that boy you don't do anything with me anymore."

Leia frowned, and cast an anxious glance to her parents. "Will you be quiet?" she hissed. "You know how mad Dad would be if he knew about that."

Shmi folded her arms. "Why shouldn't I tell?" she asked.

Leia narrowed her eyes. "Because I'm your sister and you love me," she said.

Shmi rolled her eyes. "So what?"

Leia sighed loudly, and stood up. "Okay, okay," she said. "You win. Let's go swimming."

Shmi smiled triumphantly, and took Leia's hand as they walked towards the water.

Anakin watched Leia, sensing that she was annoyed. Usually she loved playing with her younger sisters, both of them; but lately he'd noticed that had changed, and that Leia seemed put out by the girls' demands of her attention. _What is going on with you, Leia? _He wondered. _By the end of this weekend I'm going to find out, I promise you that. _

Dinner that evening was full of laughter as the visit wound down. The Skywalker family would be returning to Coruscant in the morning, and Jobal and Ruwee wanted to squeeze in every moment they could with them.

"So are you looking forward to returning to the capital?" Ruwee asked Padmé and Anakin.

"Yes and no," Padmé replied. "Vacation is always so nice, but it's good to get the kids back into their routine," she added.

"I guess it won't be long before little Obi becomes a Jedi apprentice as well," Jobal commented.

Anakin and Padmé looked down the table where Obi was blowing bubbles in his milk through a straw. They looked at one another and shook their heads, neither one of them being able to imagine their youngest child in the Jedi Temple.

"I'm not sure the Order is or ever will be ready for Obi," Anakin commented with a smile.

"He's a little…spoiled," Padmé added. "You know the baby and all."

Jobal smiled. "Well, he's still a baby," she said. "Little Ani was like him too when he was two, wasn't he?"

"I'm not sure he was quite as ….active," Anakin replied.

Ruwee laughed. "Well I think he'll be just fine," he said.

Jobal smiled. "You could always have one more so he wouldn't be the baby any more," she suggested.

Anakin's eyes widened. "_Another _one?" he asked. "You're joking, right?"

Ruwee and Jobal both laughed; Padmé, however, did not and said nothing.

It took the combined efforts of all four adults to get the children to bed that night. Luke and Leia assisted, as they often did, and by midnight everyone was in bed and the vast house was finally quiet.

"As much as I love being here, it will be good to go home," Padmé said as she climbed into bed with Anakin.

Anakin nodded. "The kids need to be kept busy," he said. "Otherwise they just get into mischief."  
Padmé smiled. "Now who does that remind me of?" she asked.

Anakin laughed. "I can't imagine," he replied. "The kids are just as bad as me, is that what you're saying?"

"I didn't say they were bad," she said. "I believe mischievous is the more appropriate word."

"I see," he replied as she snuggled against him. "Not like Obi-Wan's kids," he said. "They're perfect," he added, a trace of sarcasms in his voice.

"They are _not _perfect," Padmé countered, somewhat defensively. "They're no better than our children, Anakin."

"You don't see the things I see, Padmé," he told her. "They never speak out of turn, never come to class late…they're always well behaved."

"Jealous?" she asked, looking up at him.

"No, of course not," he replied. "I wouldn't change our kids for anything. But it's just a little…embarrassing when they pull the stunts they do sometimes."

"What stunts?" she asked.

"Well, you know," he replied. "This thing Qui-Gon has for Darth Vader…it's really driving me crazy."

Padmé had to suppress her laughter at this point. "He's only ten," she reminded him. "He'll outgrow it."

"I hope so," Anakin grumbled. "Yoda keeps asking me when I'm going to bring Obi to the temple," he told her. "Can you just see him there? The place would never be the same." He sighed sleepily. "Good thing he's the last one," he yawned.

Padmé frowned, and looked up at him. But he'd already closed his eyes and was drifting off, so she decided not to say anything for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_The overhead lights scream mercilessly into my eyes, only adding to my torment. Nightmarish sounds surround me, but then I realize, to my horror that it's the sound of my own screams that I'm hearing. Droids surround me, mercilessly probing the tortured remains of my limbs, the pain they inflict with their cold machinery beyond imagination. I flail my phantom arm, merely a stump now, as the relentless droids attempt to hold me still so that they can finish their task. The sound of the drill is not loud enough to drown out the sound of my screams as it drills into my exposed bone..._

"_Lord Vader? Can you hear me?" I hear the voice as though from underwater, my hearing now strangely altered by the nightmarish mask I wear._

"_Yes, my master," I reply, the sound of my own voice making my skin crawl. And then I remember Mustafar…I turn to my master, needing to know, but afraid to find out "Where is Padmé? Is she safe? Is she all right?"_

"_It seems in your anger …you killed her."_

_The pain of his words is far, far worse than anything the droids could inflict on me with their weapons of cruelty, and I feel as though my heart has been stopped, my very blood turned to ice…_

"_No…I couldn't have!! She was alive!! I felt her!! NO!!" _

Anakin awoke with a start, discombobulated for a moment as the past invaded his mind. He sat up in bed, getting his bearing finally as he realized where he was. Padmé was sleeping beside him, her hair spilling over her pillow. Anakin closed his eyes, absorbing the positive warm energy emanating from his wife. She didn't know that he was still haunted by the past; the last thing she needed was more to worry about.

Deciding to get up for a drink of water, Anakin left the bed and went to the fresher. Images from his nightmare still hovered around the periphery of his mind, so he decided to take a walk through the quiet house. He found himself outside of the room where his sons slept, and silently opened the door and walked over to where Luke, Qui-Gon, Anakin Junior and Obi-Wan slept. He pulled the blanket up on Obi-Wan, smiling as he recalled the flour incident from the previous day. He wondered if his own mother had ever found him in a similar predicament. After taking a moment to admire the angelic faces of his sons, Anakin left the room and proceeded to where Shmi and Amidala slept. The girls slept together in one large bed, and they each had their arms wrapped around their favorite stuffed toy as they slept. Anakin bent and kissed each of them before leaving the room.

Leia had her own room, the only one of the seven who did, and Anakin hesitated before going into it. He stopped outside her door, and then frowned as he sensed something. Opening the door suddenly, he found his eldest daughter sitting at the computer, the face of some unknown boy on the screen. Leia gasped in surprise when Anakin entered the room, not having sensed his presence until it was too late.

"What the devil are you doing?" Anakin demanded angrily as he walked over to where Leia sat. "And who the _hell _is that??"

"He's just a friend," Leia replied, doing her best to remain calm in the face of her father's anger.

"And why are you talking to this…_friend _at two o'clock in the morning?" he demanded.

Leia's eyes darted nervously to the screen and then back to her father. "I…I couldn't sleep and I …"

"Don't lie to me," he warned, looking at the screen, where the boy Leia had been talking to was looking rather nervous. "Who are you? And why are you talking to my daughter in the middle of the night?"

"Uh….my n-n-n-n-name is Jami, Master Skywalker," the boy stammered, perspiration standing out on his forehead. "Jami Remiko. I'm an apprentice technician, I…."

Anakin didn't let him continue, and simply ended the transmission. "You have gone too far this time, Leia," he told her. "You are forbidden from contacting this boy again, do you hear me? And grounded from using the holonet for a week…no…no a _month!"_

"You can't do that!" Leia cried in response. "That's _so _unfair!!"

"What is going on in here??"

Leia and Anakin turned to see Padmé standing in the doorway. "I could hear the two of you yelling from down the hall!"

"Ask her," Anakin said, pointing at Leia. "Ask her what she was doing in the middle of the night when she should have been sleeping!"

Leia looked at her mother imploringly.

"Maybe we ought to talk about this in the morning when we've all had a chance to calm down," Padmé suggested calmly. "Before everyone else in the house is woken up."

"Fine by me," Anakin replied, walking towards the door. "I'll just send Artoo in here to keep an eye on Leia since we obviously can't trust her."

"You're acting just like _Darth Vader_, you know that?" Leia called after her father as he left the room.

Anakin stopped for a moment, his daughter's words hitting him hard after the nightmare he'd just had. He looked down at Padmé for a moment, and she could see the hurt in his eyes. But he said nothing and then continued down the corridor towards their bedroom.

Padmé looked at Leia. "That was very cruel," she said to her. "After everything he's been through, how could you say that to him, Leia? How could you?"

Leia's eyes filled with tears, as the regret over what she said hit her. Her mother said nothing more, and left the room, leaving Leia alone to contemplate what had just happened.

Padmé found Anakin back in their room, lying in the bed. She got into the bed and moved over to him, rubbing his back soothingly. "She didn't mean it, Ani," she told him. "Teenagers are capricious, thoughtless people sometimes."

Anakin didn't reply for a moment, for he was trying to manage his anger.

"And Leia has a temper," Padmé continued when he said nothing. "You know that. She always has. She says things without thinking and then regrets it later. I'm sure she regrets what she said already."

Anakin sighed, and turned to face her. "What happened to that sweet little girl?" he asked her, the sadness evident in his voice. "Why does she find fault with everything I do now? Are Shmi and Ami going to be like that too one day soon?"

"Oh baby," Padmé said, stroking his face softly, "she doesn't find fault with everything you do. She's just going through a phase, that's all. She adores you, you know that."

Anakin snorted in disbelief. "She has a funny way of showing it," he grunted.

Padmé smiled. "I adore you too," she told him. "And I have a very pleasant way of showing it."

The corners of Anakin's mouth turned up ever so slightly. "Is that right?"

Padmé nodded. "Would you like me to show you how much I adore you?" she asked, moving her hands down the front of his chest.

Anakin couldn't help but smile. "By all means," he said, pulling her closer.

_Later that night_

"_Right in here," Vader said as he opened a door leading to a rather spacious suite. "This is reserved for visiting dignitaries," he explained to Padmé as the three of them entered after him. "I think the three of you qualify."_

_Padmé smiled, watching Luke and Leia as they ran around the room, checking out the amenities. "A food synth!" Leia exclaimed as she saw the computer console embedded in one wall near a table and chairs. "Mommy, I'm hungry!!'_

"_What would you like, Leia?" Vader asked as he walked ever to the console. He bent close so that only she could hear him. "I've been told that the ice cream is particularly good," he told her." Leia looked up at him, her large dark eyes sparkling. "Did you say ice cream?" she asked. Vader simply nodded. "Oh yes, that's what I want! Chocolate please." She added, anticipating her father's question. _

"_As you wish, my lady," he said, typing in the command. Leia giggled. _

Leia woke up as the alarm went off, the dream from the past making her emotional. She sat up in bed, guilt filling her as she remembered the ugly scene with her father the previous night. _He was as awesome father even when he was Darth Vader, _she reminded herself, wiping the tears from her face. _I'm sorry Daddy, _she sniffed. _I'm so sorry…_

The next morning was chaotic as bags were packed in preparation of the return home. Jobal and Padmé made their way from room to room, picking up odd sock, toys, and other items that had been left behind as Anakin, Ruwee and Luke brought the bags down to the pier.

Leia had been anxious to speak to her father alone in order to apologize, but things were so hectic that there hadn't been a chance to do so.

"Is that everything?" Anakin asked his wife as he returned to the house with Ruwee and Luke.

"I think so," Padmé said, handing him one last haversack. "You know we always end up leaving a few things behind," she reminded him.

Anakin nodded. "I figure if we have all the kids we're doing all right," he replied with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "I suppose so," she agreed.

Anakin turned to Luke. "We'll take the bags over to the ship," he said, knowing here wouldn't be room for everyone in the gondola with the luggage.

"Okay," Padmé said.

"There's room for one more if you want to come too," Anakin asked Amidala who was standing with her mother.

"Okay Daddy," Amidala said with a smile, pleased at being chosen.

"I come too?" Obi asked, holding Padmé's hand and looking up at Anakin imploringly.

Anakin looked at Padmé, who merely smiled.

"Okay Obi," Anakin said, holding out his hands. "Come on."

Obi ran to his father and giggled when Anakin scooped him up in his arms.

Leia appeared on the terrace at this point, along with her grandparents and the rest of the children.

"Where's Dad?" she asked her mother.

"He's gone to the gondola," Padmé told her. "They're taking the luggage to the ship." She watched Leia for a moment, seeing how upset she was. "Why do you ask?"

Leia frowned. "I wanted to talk to him," she said, looking down at the lake where the gondola had pulled out. "I …need to talk to him."

Padmé nodded. "I thought you might," she replied. "It's a long trip back home. You can talk to him then."

Leia nodded, her eyes not leaving the gondola. "I feel awful, Mom," she said softly. "I know I really hurt his feelings when I said what I said."

"Yes you did," Padmé agreed, not sugar coating the truth. "But I'm sure if you talk to him you can make things right with him."

"I will," Leia said.

"Mommy _I _wanted to go with Dad," Qui-Gon complained.

"You weren't fast enough," Shmi told him. "You snooze you lose," she added.

Qui-Gon frowned. "Mom!!"

Padmé sighed, deciding that it would be a long trip back to Coruscant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

_En route to Coruscant _

Having left Luke in charge of the cockpit, Anakin went to the back of the cruiser to help out his wife with the rest of the children.

"How are things back here?" Anakin asked when he met Padmé in the passenger lounge.

"The little ones are eating dinner," she informed him. "Are you hungry?"

Anakin shook his head with a yawn. "I'm more tired than anything," he told her. "I didn't sleep well last night."

Padmé frowned. "Why? Because of what happened with Leia?"

"Yes," he replied, not wanting to tell her about the nightmare he'd had. "I've been avoiding her all day," he added.

"You can't do that indefinitely," she replied. "Besides, she feels badly for what happened and what she said."

"She might say so," Anakin replied, yawning again. "I'm going to have a nap. Care to join me?" he asked with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "I'd love to," she said. "But it's probably not a good idea right now."

Anakin sighed. "Story of my life," he said.

Just then Leia entered the room, and felt her father's tension level skyrocket as she did so.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Padmé said.

Anakin sat down at a computer terminal and made the appearance of being busy as Leia stood watching.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Go ahead," Anakin replied, not turning to look at her.

Leia could tell he was still upset, and yet felt compelled to reach out to him. She walked over to where he was sitting and sat down, watching him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just checking my messages," he said, still not looking at her.

Leia nodded. "Dad, I feel really badly about last night," she said finally.

Anakin frowned, ever so slightly. "What do you feel badly about, Leia? Going against my wishes, or getting caught doing so?"

Leia looked down at the deck. "About what I said to you, mostly," she said. "The crack I made about Darth Vader."

Anakin nodded. "You think I'm still Darth Vader," he commented. "Or that I act like him."

"Sometimes," she said. Anakin turned to her. "But the Darth Vader I remember was a gentle, sweet man," she hastened to add. "He gave me ice cream the first time I met him, remember?" she asked with a smile.

"I remember," Anakin replied.

"And he bought me and Luke so many toys we had to keep them in a room all by themselves," she added.

Anakin smiled.

"And he would have done anything to protect Mom and me and Luke," she concluded. "So I guess you _are _like him in a lot of ways."

"I guess I am," Anakin concurred. "But somehow I don't think that's what you meant last night," he added.

"No, no I didn't," she admitted. "I was mad at you, and said something to hurt you, and for that I'm really sorry."

Anakin turned the chair so that he was facing her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said. "Even though you deserved it," he added with a smile.

Leia laughed. "I guess I did," she admitted. "I love you Daddy," she said, standing up and putting her arms around Anakin's neck.

Anakin returned her embrace. "I love you too, Leia," he replied.

"Am I still grounded?"

"Oh yeah."

"Just thought I'd ask."

_Coruscant- later that night _

It was quite late when the family finally reached home. Padmé carried Obi into the house while Anakin carried his young namesake.

"Do we have to go to bed?" Shmi asked as they entered the house.

"Yes, it's very late," Padmé replied.

"But we slept on the ship," Qui-Gon put in.

"That doesn't mean you can stay up," Anakin told him. "It's back to classes tomorrow and we can't be late."

"Yeah short stuff, so let's get going," Luke said, giving Qui-Gon an affectionate rub on top of the head.

Qui-Gon adored his older brother, and grinned as he took off after Luke up the stairs.

"Let's go girlies," Leia said, taking a hand from each of her sisters. "Bedtime."

"I'm not tired," Amidala yawned.

"No, not at all," Leia said with a smile. "Let's go. Master Obi-Wan won't appreciate you yawning in his class tomorrow morning."

Padmé and Anakin followed up the stairs with the youngest members of the family in tow.

_The next morning – Jedi Temple _

It was a hectic start to the day as Anakin and his six older children left the house and made their way to the temple. The children were in different classes according to their age. Luke and Leia, of course, were in the highest level of padawan learners, and received most of their instruction from Anakin. Shim, Qui-Gon and Amidala were in the same group, and received most of their instruction from Obi-Wan Kenobi. Young Anakin was in the youngest group, and received instruction from Yoda. All six of the Skywalker children had shown remarkable skill and natural ability, their medichlorian counts all far higher than anyone else in their classes. And yet, most of them had inherited their father's inherent curiosity and stubborn streak; something each of their Jedi instructors would attest to.

Anakin looked up from his midday meal as Obi-Wan sat down with him.

"Welcome back," Obi-Wan said.

"Thanks," Anakin replied.

"Did you have a pleasant vacation?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes and no," Anakin replied. "It was nice to have some down time, but the kids can be a handful."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes, I know what you mean," he replied.

Anakin looked up at him and snorted. "Yeah, sure you do," he retorted.

"Excuse me?"

"I hardly think you can relate Obi-Wan," Anakin said. "You have two children, two perfect, well behaved children," he said. "I have seven children…seven rambunctious, pig-headed children. Hardly the same."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Benjamin and Chloe are far from perfect," he replied.

"I beg to differ," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "To tell you the truth, sometimes I wish they'd be more like your younglings," he said. "Your children are always questioning, always pushing the limits- much like you. That's a good way to learn, a good way to grow."

"I suppose," Anakin replied. "Still, sometimes it gets a little …embarrassing."

"Yes, I can imagine," Obi-Wan replied. "Oh, by the way…he was doing it again."

Anakin frowned. "Not the breathing," he said.

"Afraid so," Obi-Wan replied. "At least it was during break this time."

Anakin sighed. "What do I do about this fascination of his?" he asked in exasperation. "I've spoken to Qui-Gon so many times I can't count. Darth Vader was _not _cool, Darth Vader is _not _to be emulated, Darth Vader is _not _a super hero…"

"Darth Vader is, or rather was, his father," Obi-Wan reminded him. "It's not that surprising the boy would be fascinated with him. Besides, he'll outgrow it."

"Gods I hope so," Anakin replied. He looked at his wrist chrono. "I'm going to go see Padmé during the break," he said.

"Is she at the Senate this morning?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin stood up.

"Yeah, just for part of the day," Anakin replied. "They're trying to get her to take on more responsibilities, but she's holding out."

"Well being a mother of seven is certainly enough responsibility," Obi-Wan commented.

"Yes, tell Bail Organa that," Anakin replied. "I'll see you later."

"Give her my best," Obi-Wan replied, and then turned his attention to his meal.

"I will."

_Senate Chambers- Padmé's Office _

"Did you have a nice visit with your parents?" Dormé asked.

"Yes it was wonderful," Padmé replied. "They watched the kids for us so Ani and I could relax a bit."

"That's great," Dormé replied. "It's so important to have that time together."

Padmé nodded. She looked over her shoulder to see if there was anyone in the corridor and then turned back to the comm screen. "Dormé, if I tell you something, do you swear not to tell a soul? Even Obi-Wan?"

"Of course," Dormé replied. "You can trust me, Padmé."

Padmé looked behind her once more, and then leaned closer to the screen. "I think I'm pregnant."

Anakin entered the senate building and headed upstairs. He'd always loved surprising his wife, and harbored some hope that the visit may turn into something a little more interesting. He reached the floor where Padmé's office was, and proceeded down the hall to her door. It was open when he arrived, and Padmé sat with her back to the door. Anakin smiled, knowing she was too engrossed in her conversation to hear his approach. He was about to enter the room when the words he heard from his wife stopped him in his tracks.

"How do I tell him, Dormé? He'll be so upset with me. I've never been so careless."

Anakin frowned, and continued listening.

"Anakin will understand," Dormé was saying. "Just tell him it was a mistake- he'll be okay with it, I'm sure."

"I don't know," Padmé replied. "He trusts me, Dormé. How can I tell him I messed up? It was just one time, one foolish moment, one careless mistake. I can't believe I was so negligent."

"Don't beat yourself up, Padmé," Dormé advised. "It happens. You're only human, after all."

Anakin backed away from the door, his heart hammering inside of him as he began to make sense of what they were talking about. _Padmé's having an affair, _he thought numbly; _she cheated on me …she's been unfaithful... a careless mistake…one foolish moment….you're only human…_Anakin stood frozen in his tracks, not knowing what to do. _Do I confront her? Do I pretend I didn't hear? Do I walk away??_

"Hello Anakin," Padmé's assistant said as she passed by. "Does the Senator know you're here?"

"No, no I just got here," Anakin managed to say.

"I don't think she's busy," the woman replied, entering the office. Padmé had ended the transmission by this point and stood up. She smiled when she saw Anakin in the hallway outside her door.

"Come in," she said, confused by the way he was standing there watching her.

Anakin walked into the room, watching numbly as Padmé took a datapad from her assistant and read it over. He sat down, certain that both women would hear the wild hammering of his heart. But the assistant merely left and Padmé sat down at her desk, smiling at him.

"Hi sweetie," she said. "What a nice surprise."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, isn't it?"

Padmé frowned. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You're acting a little strangely."

"Am I?"

"Yes," she replied. "Everything okay at the Temple?"

"Yes," Anakin replied.

"Kids okay?"

"Yes."

Padmé nodded, bewildered by Anakin's odd behavior. "Is there …something I can do for you?"

"No, well…no," he replied. "I have to go," he said, standing up suddenly.

Padmé looked up at him. "Anakin, what's wrong?" she asked.

Anakin looked down at her, trying to read her thoughts. But she was hiding something from him, he knew it with certainty. And he was sickened to think of what it was. "Nothing," he lied. "I'll see you at home."

Padmé frowned and watched him retreat from her office, confused and concerned by his behavior.

Anakin returned to the temple and directly to the refectory where Obi-Wan was just having his tea. He was surprised to see Anakin sit down across from him once more.

"Padmé wasn't there?" he asked between sips.

"No, she was there," Anakin replied. He frowned, debating on whether he ought to tell Obi-Wan what he'd heard.

"What's bothering you?" Obi-Wan asked, sensing Anakin's uneasiness.

Anakin hesitated for a moment, and then leaned close to Obi-Wan. "I overheard her talking to Dormé," he said.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied, sipping his tea.

"And she said something that ….well I can't believe it," he said.

"What did she say?"

"Well, she didn't actually come out and say it, but from what I heard I think she's having an affair," Anakin replied. "Padmé is having an affair."

Obi-Wan began to choke on his tea and coughed for a few moments, drawing the attention of a few individuals. When he'd finally collected himself, he dabbed his mouth and beard carefully with his napkin. "you can't be serious," he said finally.

"Would I joke about something like that?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Think about it, Anakin," he said. "Padmé has been to Hell and back for you; do you real think now that you're settled and happy that she'd do such a thing? She adores you, she worships you- you're out of your mind to think such a thing."

"You didn't hear her, Obi-Wan," Anakin replied. "The way she was talking, the things she said."

"What did she say?"

"She said that I would be very upset," Anakin replied. "And that she'd never been so careless, and how I trust her and she feels terrible for a foolish moment of carelessness."

"That could mean anything," Obi-Wan replied. "Perhaps she put a dent in one of your precious speeders," he said with a smile.

"This isn't funny," Anakin replied. He was silent for a moment. "I'm not old, Obi-Wan…why would she need another man? I'm not even forty yet, and let me tell you, I'm still…"

Obi-Wan held up a hand. "Stop!" he said. "I don't to hear what you're about to say. Clearly you need to talk to her about this," he continued. "Personally I think you're mad, but if you're going to stew about this, and I know you will, talk to her. Confront her. You've never had difficulty with confrontation," he concluded.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, you're right," he replied. "I need to get to the bottom of this, no matter what."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dinner at home that night was loud and energetic as all the children wanted to talk at once about their day. Padmé listened patiently to each of them, enjoying her children's enthusiasm and excitement. She couldn't help but notice, however, how quiet Anakin was during dinner. She'd been wondering all afternoon what it was that was bothering him; it seemed that whatever it was, it was bothering him still.

"Any homework tonight?" Padmé asked her older children.

"Yes," Luke reported. "A lot of it," he added, glancing at his father.

"Looks like you're going to be busy tonight then," Padmé said.

"I guess so," Leia added. Padmé had not been the only who had noticed Anakin's mood. "Can we get some saber practice in first, Dad?" she asked, deciding to draw him out.

Anakin looked at her. "Yes, sure," he said. "Good idea."

"Can we play Clone Wars, Daddy?" Shmi asked. "Please??"  
Anakin smiled. His children's favourite game was to gang up on him with practice lightsabers and play Clone Wars- they were the battle droids and he was the Hero with no Fear. Truth be told, Anakin enjoyed it as much as they did. "Sure," he said. "But only if you promise not to cheat this time," he added.

"We don't cheat," Ami said defensively. "At least _I _don't," she added, looking pointedly at her brothers.

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes.

"Let's go," Anakin said as the serving droids started to clear the table. "A short game and then homework, deal?"

"Deal!"

Padmé smiled as Anakin left with the children, his mood decidedly lighter thanks to them.

"I play too, Mommy?" Obi asked.

"You're too little to play, Obi," Padmé replied. "But we can watch. Come on," she said, standing up and helping him out of his seat. Obi ran towards the stairs where the rest of the family had gone, and Padmé followed behind him.

"Okay, let's go over the rules one more time," Anakin said. "If you get touched with the lightsaber, you have to sit down," he told his children.

"And if we touch you, you do the same," Luke said with a smile.

Anakin grinned. "Sure, if you can do it," he said.

Luke and Leia exchanged a look, and then formed a huddle with their siblings as Anakin waited.

"Looks like they're ganging up on you," Padmé observed as she and Obi entered the gymnasium.

"What else is new?" Anakin asked, twirling the practice lightsaber easily in one hand.

Padmé smiled. "Come on Obi," she said. "Let's sit down."

"I play too, Daddy?" Obi asked.

"Sure," Anakin said, "you can be Master Yoda," he added, scooping Obi up and holding him like a sack of potatoes. Obi giggled madly.

"Ready?" Leia asked her father as the children took their positions.

Anakin nodded. "Bring it on," he said with a smile.

Padmé watched in amazement as the six children came at their father, each of them showing remarkable skill with the practice sabre they wielded. But none were as skilled as their father, and it wasn't long before the youngest four children were out of the game, leaving only Luke and Leia to battle their father.

"Go sit with Mommy," Anakin instructed Obi, setting him on the floor. He took a moment to remove his outer tunic. "This might get intense," he added, looking up at his eldest two children.

"Oh count on it," Luke replied with a grin.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," Anakin taunted, as the three of them circled.

"Surrender or be destroyed, Jedi," Leia replied.

Anakin laughed. "Yeah, like that will happen," he teased, coming at the twins suddenly.

"Dad, catch!" Qui-Gon shouted, tossing Anakin a second sabre. Anakin caught it easily and brandished it easily as Luke and Leia did their best to keep up.

"Daddy is so good," Ami sighed as she sat with her mother.

Padmé nodded, unable to take her eyes off of him. She'd always been deeply attracted to this side of him, the sheer power that he wielded effortlessly. The sight of his well chiselled muscles that now glistened with sweat made her heart beat faster, and she had to shield her mind from her children lest they start asking questions about the rather provocative thoughts she was having.

After a few minutes of intense fighting, Luke was out of the game, and it was down to Leia and Anakin.

"Let's make this interesting," Leia said. "If I win, I'm not grounded."

Anakin frowned. "I don't think so," he replied.

"Afraid I'll win?" Leia taunted with a smile.

Anakin laughed. "No."

"Then what have you go to lose?" she asked.

Anakin considered this for a moment. "And if I win?" he asked.

Leia thought for a moment. "I'll babysit the kids tomorrow night and you and Mom can go out for dinner," she offered.

Anakin glanced over at his wife. "How does that sound, Padmé?" he called to her.

"Wonderful," she called back.

Anakin smiled. "Okay, you have a deal," he said to Leia. "Only the grounding being eliminated is too much," he added. "How about reduced to three weeks?"

"Two weeks."

"Very well," Anakin relented. "Two weeks. You ready?"

Leia nodded, assuming a fighting stance. "Bring it on," she said with a smile.

Anakin was impressed with his eldest daughter's determination and skill, but she was no match for her father. And after a well fought battle, the fight ended with Anakin the victor.

"Good job," Anakin said, putting an arm around Leia's shoulders. "You're really improving."

"Not enough to beat you," Leia replied rather glumly.

Anakin smiled. "I've been fighting duels since well before you were born," he reminded her as he took the sabres to the rack on the wall and hung them up. "Don't forget."

"So I guess we get to go out to dinner," Padmé said with a smile.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, I guess so," he replied, picking up his tunic. "Time for homework," he told the kids.

"Upstairs everyone," Padmé announced. "Time for bed, time for homework" she said.

The children didn't protest, for they were tired after the game with their father. Padmé took Obi by the hand and stood waiting for Anakin.

"You coming?" she asked him.

"Yes, I need a shower," he told her. "Can you manage?"

"Of course," she replied. "You did a good job of tiring them out," she told him with a smile.

"Good," Anakin replied. "They should go to bed without too much monkey business then."

"Let's hope so," she replied as they started up the stairs.

As Padmé got the younger kids to bed, Luke and Leia finished up their homework. Anakin supervised them before his shower, knowing how much each of his elder children hated mathematics.

"No, if you divide _a/c_ by _b/c_ and cancel the _c_'s that appear, you can conclude that tangent _A_ = _a/b_," Anakin explained as he sat between Luke and Leia. "So what does that tell you?"

"That means that the tangent is the opposite side divided by the adjacent side," Luke said.

"Right," Anakin said. "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I think so," Leia said, studying the diagram of the triangle on her datapad. "I hate trigonometry," she sighed.

Anakin smiled. "I know," he said. "Are you okay with this now?"

"I think so Dad," Luke replied. "Thanks."

"No problem," Anakin said, standing up. "Don't stay up too late," he told him. "Our new flight instructor starts tomorrow, remember?"

"Dad, why do _we _need to have some joker teach us about ship repair and flight manoeuvres?" Luke complained. "We know more than he will."

"I know," Anakin replied. "But the rest of your classmates don't," he added. "Don't give this guy a hard time, okay? He's not a Jedi, but he's supposed to be the best pilot in his graduating class."

Luke and Leia exchanged a look, not sure they could make that promise to their father.

"Goodnight kids," Anakin said, kissing the top of their heads as he did every night.

"Night Dad," they replied in unison.

Anakin headed to the master bedroom and into the fresher. He pulled off his tunic and stood in front of the mirror, examining himself. _I'm still in great shape, _he told himself, flexing his impressive biceps. _How could she want someone else? _He wondered with a frown. He stepped closer to the mirror, peering closer at his hairline, searching for grey hairs. But there were none- he was thirty-eight years old, and in phenomenal shape. _So why is she looking elsewhere? _He thought his frown deepening. He pulled off his trousers and shorts next, and turned to the side, checking out his abs, making sure there was no sign of flab. There wasn't.

Turning on the water, Anakin stepped into the shower, at a loss to understand what was going on with his wife, and unsure how to bring up the issue with her. He wanted to know the truth, but he was afraid to as well. _If she's tired of me, how will I deal with that? How will I go on without her in my life??_

Padmé had just said good night to her eldest two kids and headed to the master bedroom. She heard the water running in the fresher, and had an idea. Walking over to the door to the fresher, she stopped, hesitating for a moment. She'd never felt hesitation where Anakin was concerned, but with his mood today she wasn't certain he would appreciate her overtures. _I need to know what's going on in his mind, _she decided, putting her hand on the door handle. _And if he doesn't like me asking, that's too bad. _

Anakin had just stepped out of the shower when the fresher door opened. Padmé entered the room, and saw Anakin standing outside the shower, naked and soaking wet and watching her.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he replied, taking a towel from the rack.

"Can we talk?" she asked, watching him dry himself off.

"Sure," he replied, feeling his heart starting to hammer within him. _Here it comes, _he thought, trying to keep his composure.

"Is there something wrong, Ani?" she asked. "You seem upset with me and I don't know why."

"Is there a reason I should be upset with you?" Anakin asked, draping the towel over the rack again.

Padmé frowned. "Ani, enough of this," she said. "It's pretty obvious that you're upset. You have been ever since you visited me at the office." And then it hit her. "You…you overheard my conversation with Dormé, didn't you?" she asked.

Anakin's eyes told her that he had. "How could you do this to me?" he asked her. "I thought you loved me!"

"I _do _love you!!" she replied. "Why would you doubt that?"

"How can I not??" he retorted.

Padmé frowned. "Wait a minute, what is it you think you overheard?" she asked, getting confused.

"You're having an affair," he told her, the words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. "Aren't you?"

Padmé's eyes grew wide. "No!!!" she cried. "Oh my gods, Anakin, how could you even think such a thing!?"  
"What else am I to think?" he retorted. "You say you made a mistake, that you know I'll be upset, that it was careless…"

"I think I'm pregnant, Anakin," she interjected. "That's what I was telling Dormé. I think I might be pregnant, and I know if I am you'll be upset with me because I missed a pill, and you just said the other night that you were glad Obi was the last one, and…" she stopped as her tears prevented her from speaking any more.

The relief that Anakin felt almost made him laugh, but he didn't want to make little of her anguish. He took her by the shoulders. "Angel, I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry I thought such a thing, and I can't tell you how relieved I am to know that I'm wrong."

"Ani," she sighed as he pulled her close.

"And if you are pregnant, well, then we'll have another child," he said. "No big deal. I mean, after seven, what's one more?"

Padmé looked up at him, the tears rolling down her face. "Do you mean that?" she sniffed. "You're not upset?"

Anakin took her face in his hands. "No," he replied. "Of course I'm not. It takes two to make a baby as I recall," he reminded her with a smile. "Besides, you don't know for sure that you are."

"No," she replied.

"So let's not worry about it yet, okay?" he suggested.

"Okay," she agreed. "Can you tell?" she asked. "I mean, you could tell with the other babies, can you tell this early?"  
"I don't think so," he said, putting a hand on her abdomen. "How late are you?"

"Six days," she told him.

Anakin concentrated for a moment as his hand rested on her abdomen. "I can't tell, Angel," he said. "Why didn't you just tell me you were worried?" he said.

"I told you," she replied. "Because I figured you'd be upset with me."

Anakin smiled. "Upset that you might be carrying my child? I would never be upset about that," he told her. "I'm just glad you're not tired of me," he added, his smile growing.

Padmé shook her head. "I could never be tired of you," she told him.

"No?"

"Not a chance," she said, running her hands down the hard muscles of his shoulders. "Do you know how much I enjoyed watching you fight downstairs?"

"Did you?"

Padmé nodded. "Yes," she said, moving her hands to his chest. "You're so sexy when you're fighting," she said, running the tips of her fingers down his hard torso. "All this muscle," she continued, "just makes me weak in the knees."

Anakin smiled, more than a little excited by the way she was talking to him. "That's very interesting," he said, moving his hands to the buttons of her blouse. "Tell me more."

Padmé smiled, her eyes fixed on his as she continued down his chest. "And seeing you naked like this," she continued, "well that just makes me even hotter."

Anakin smiled. "I can see that," he muttered, closing his eyes and wondering how he ever could have doubted her fidelity.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Han Solo walked up the large, imposing staircase that lead to the Jedi Temple, hating to admit even to himself how nervous he was. When he'd been interviewed by a Jedi master, he'd managed to keep his cool; he'd never really believed in the Force, and was able to remain professional and confident in his interview. But now he was entering a building full of Jedi, among them a man that Han had admired since he was a young boy: Anakin Skywalker.

The Hero with No Fear, that's how Han remembered him; the man who almost single-handedly defeated the droid army. At least, that's how Han remembered it. And now he would meet the man himself, the legend, the greatest Jedi of them all. Han felt his mouth grow dry at the thought of it, and started wracking his brain trying to think of something to say to Anakin, something that wouldn't make him sound like a complete idiot.

"Identification please," a droid at the door asked Han. He produced an ID card that the Jedi had issued to him on the day he was hired, and the droid scanned it. "You may enter," it announced, handing the card back to Han. Han didn't bother to thank the droid, and proceeded inside.

He'd been told that someone would meet him in the foyer, and so he stopped once he'd reached it. Taking a moment to look around, Han did his best not to be intimidated by the surroundings. But it was so hard not to be, when one was surrounded by soaring ceilings and marble pillars that seemed to go on to the very stratosphere. Han took a deep breath, and then nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice behind him.

"Han Solo?"

Han turned around to see young man, perhaps seventeen years old, looking at him appraisingly. He wore the traditional garb of the Jedi, and sported a long, thin braid that fell over one shoulder.

"Yeah, that's me," Han replied.

"I'm Luke Skywalker. Follow me please."

Han nodded, and fell into step behind the young man. _**Luke **__Skywalker, _Han thought; _wonder if he's any relation to Anakin. _

"Anakin is my father," Luke said, looking back at Han briefly, unnerving him with the ease with which he'd just read his mind.

"Oh," Han said, feeling awkward all of a sudden. "Congratulations."

Luke frowned, and then turned back, wondering what kind of a man this pilot would turn out to be.

_Congratulations?? What an idiotic thing to say, _Han admonished himself. _So much for making a good first impression- the kid will probably tell his old man I'm a complete moron…and he's probably reading my mind right now, too…_Han tried to stop thinking altogether, but it was next to impossible. It was with great relief that Luke finally entered a large classroom.

"Master Skywalker," he said, addressing his father, "this is Han Solo."

"Thank you Luke," Anakin said, looking at Han.

For a moment Han said nothing, and simply stared at the large, imposing man before him. _This is Anakin Skywalker? But he's so young…hell he doesn't look much older than me…just look at the size of him…he could break me in half if I gave him enough reason…shut up idiot, you're doing it again…_

Anakin smiled, Han's thoughts immensely amusing to him. "Welcome Han," he said, holding out a hand to him. "I'm Anakin Skywalker."  
"It's a really honor to meet you, sir," Han said, shaking Anakin's rather large hand. "I mean…a _real _honor."

Anakin nodded, sensing how nervous the young man was. He almost pitied him. "This is the group of students you'll be instructing," he said, turning to the class. "There are eleven of them," he said. "Of course you won't be teaching them all at once," he added. "I'll be taking half of them for saber instruction while you're with the rest."

"Yes, of course, sure thing," Han babbled, wiping his rather sweaty palms on his pants. "When do we get started?"

Luke had come to sit down beside his sister by now, and they both watched the exchange with interest.

_He's a nerf herder,_ Leia told her brother silently. _Why is Dad making us take instruction from him? We could be teaching him a few things._

Luke smiled. _Pride is not the Jedi way, little sister. _

Leia turned and gave Luke a dirty look which he clearly avoided by looking straight ahead. _Dork, _Leia thought. Luke didn't even flinch.

"Younglings, this is Han Solo," Anakin said at last, turning to the class. "I have already told them about what you'll be teaching them," Anakin explained to Han. "And they're quite excited about it."

Leia coughed at this point and Anakin gave her a hard look. "You'll find they are good students," he said, boring into his daughter with his eyes. "However should anyone give you trouble, _any_one, you just direct them to me. I'll see to it that they receive proper reprimand."

"Will do sir," Han replied. "I'm sure they're good kids," he added, looking at the students.

"We're not kids," Leia piped up. "We're almost adults."

Anakin folded his arms over his chest, seeing that Leia was determined to be difficult. "My daughter, Leia," he said to Han. "She can be….strong willed," he said, low enough for only Han to hear.

_Great, _Han thought, looking at Leia. Leia gave him a saucy smile in return as she twirled her stylus in mid air. _Just great…_

Anakin left Han, deciding to give the young man a chance to get to know his new students. He went next door to where Obi-Wan was instructing the seven to twelve year olds. His three children in the room immediately noticed him, and Anakin could feel their excitement at seeing him. He shook his head, warning them silently not to lose focus. Obi-Wan noticed their momentary distraction and turned to Anakin. He smiled.

"Hello, Master Skywalker," he said. He turned back to the younglings. "Younglings, let's say good morning to Master Skywalker."

"Good morning Master Skywalker," the younglings said all together. Shmi, Qui-Gon and Ami giggled, as they always did when they addressed their father so formally.

"Good morning younglings," Anakin replied with a smile. "Are you having a good lesson" he asked.

"Yes Master Skywalker."

"Who would like to show Master Skywalker what we've just been learning" Obi-Wan asked.

"I would, Master Kenobi," young Chloe Kenobi said softly, putting up her hand.

Obi-Wan smiled, the pride he felt for his daughter fairly oozing out of him. "Very well, Chloe," he said. "Go right ahead."

Anakin watched as the younger of Obi-Wan's children made a perfect backward flip. The rest of the children clapped for her, and Chloe smiled, her face flushed with excitement.

"Well done," Anakin told her with a smile. "Master Kenobi has taught you well, Chloe."

Chloe's face grew pink. "Thank you Master Skywalker," she replied, her voice soft and melodic.

"I can do it too, Dad!" Qui-Gon piped up, unable to hold back. "Watch this!"

Before Anakin or Obi-Wan could say a word, Qui-Gon did a back flip that was a full meter higher than Chloe's had been. The children clapped in appreciation.

Obi-Wan smiled tightly and looked at Anakin. "Like father, like son," he said.

Anakin smiled, embarrassed by his son's display. "I guess being a show off is in the genes," he said.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Younglings, you may have a short break," he announced as a droid entered with a tray of snacks.

The children all gathered around the droid and helped themselves to the snacks and then took their seats around the round tables on the far side of the room. Amidala stopped to give her father a quick hug before joining the others.

"I talked to Padmé," Anakin told Obi-Wan once Ami had joined her brother and sister.

"And?"

Anakin smiled. "She's _not _cheating on me," he said.

"Imagine that," Obi-Wan replied. "I seem to remember telling you that very thing," he added.

"Yeah, I know," Anakin replied sheepishly. "I feel like an idiot for thinking such a thing. I guess I'm getting paranoid in my old age."  
Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, you paranoid, that's right," he replied. "Did you find out what they were talking about?"

Anakin nodded. "Padmé thinks she might be pregnant," he said. "She was worried how I'd react."

"Good gods, Anakin," Obi-Wan, shaking his head. "Don't you know about birth control?"

Anakin grinned. "What can I say? We're like…"

"Stop!" Obi-Wan said, holding up a hand. I've asked you repeatedly to spare me the details, Anakin. Please, I really don't need to know the particulars of your reproductive prowess."

Anakin laughed. "Okay okay," he said, "I'll go." He just turned to leave the room and check on Han Solo, when he spotted a technician enter the room, a young man at his side. Anakin recognized the boy at once as being Jami Remiko, the boy Leia had been talking to on the holonet in the middle of the night. It was obvious that the boy knew who Anakin was, for the moment Anakin's eyes fell on him, Jami started to sweat profusely.

"I'd like to have a word with your apprentice, if you don't mind," Anakin said to the technician.

The man looked at Jami, wondering why the boy had started trembling. "Of course, Master Skywalker," he said.

Anakin took Jami by the arm, not nearly as firmly as he would have liked, and directed him out into the corridor. He could feel the boy's fear clearly and he had to keep from smiling. _That's good, _he thought; _be afraid, boy, be very afraid…_

"Master Skywalker, I want to apologize once more for the other night," Jami began, finally finding his voice. "I had no idea it was so late there, and …"

"I've already punished Leia for being so irresponsible," Anakin cut in. "She is grounded for a month from using the holonet."

"Yeah, she told me," Jami replied, and then regretted it at once, since the intensity of Anakin's stare increased upon hearing this.

"Just what are your intentions where my daughter is concerned??" Anakin asked, folding his arms over his chest and looking at Jami with a scowl.

"M-m-m-m-my intentions?"

"Yes, you do know what the word means, don't you?" Anakin retorted.

"Yeah, I m-m-m-mean yes sir, I do," Jami replied.

"Well??" Anakin demanded. "Answer my question!"

A few passers by in the corridor looked at Anakin in surprise when they heard him raise his voice, and wondered what the unfortunate boy had done to earn his wrath.

Jami could feel the sweat running down his back in rivulets, and was beginning to wonder if Leia Skywalker was worth all this harassment. "I just want to hang out with her, sir," he said. "That's all. Nothing serious, I mean we're just kids. Maybe a date…a holovid or something…I don't know, I haven't given it much thought really."

"You haven't given it much thought??" Anakin replied incredulously.

"No sir," Jami replied, his voice starting to crack.

Anakin regarded the young boy for a moment, starting to wonder what it was that Leia could possibly see in such a spineless, dim-witted young man. "I'll tell you what," Anakin said, as an idea entered his mind. "If you can convince me that you're worthy of Leia, you may take her out on a date."

Jami looked hopeful for a moment, and then realized that there were undoubtedly huge expectations attached to this proposal. "How do I do that, sir?"

"I want you to write me an essay," Anakin replied, trying not to laugh at his own cleverness, "a three-thousand word essay outlining exactly why you are worthy, what your intentions are, how you will improve Leia's life by her association with you…that sort of thing."

Jami's eyes widened in shock. "Three thousand words?" he asked.

Anakin nodded. "You do know that many words, I assume," he asked.

"Uh…well..."  
"_Uh_ isn't a word," Anakin said. "You'll have to do better than that, boy, if you want to date my daughter."

Jami said nothing, for he was afraid of making things worse.

"You have twenty-four hours," Anakin told him as he walked away. Jami watched him go, and then returned, rather dejectedly, to his job.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Padmé arrived at home, Obi-Wan in tow, just after noon. She'd ventured into the city, something she hated doing normally, in order to make rather important purchase.

"Lunch is ready, Mistress Padmé," Threepio reported as she and Obi entered the foyer of the house.

"Good," she said, knowing her young son was hungry. "Please take Obi into the kitchen and get him started," she ordered the droid. "I'll be right back."

Obi went along with Threepio, telling the droid all about the sights he'd seen in the city, as Padmé headed upstairs to the fresher. She took the pregnancy test she'd bought out of her handbag and set it on the counter in her and Anakin's fresher, and for a moment simply stared at the package. As anxious as she was to know one way or the other, she was afraid to do the test. _What if I'm pregnant?? How do I deal with another baby when Obi is such a handful? _ Padmé frowned, knowing that she needed to be strong and face whatever came; knowing that Anakin had accepted the possibility of another child made it easier to do so. Deciding to wait for Anakin to come home, Padmé left the test on the counter and went downstairs to see what Obi was up to.

_Jedi Temple _

"So how was your first day, Han?" Anakin asked as they met in the corridor outside the classrooms.

"Pretty good," Han replied, secretly relieved to have survived his first day of teaching Jedi padawans. "They're an active bunch, that's for sure."

Anakin nodded. "Yes they are," he agreed. "But at least you get to go home and have a break from them," he reminded him with a smile.

Han laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's true," he replied. "Although right now I don't have a home to go to," he added.

"No? No luck apartment hunting?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, I found something, but the place isn't available for another couple of weeks," Han explained. "So I'm living in hotels for the next two weeks."

Anakin frowned. "That sounds rather expensive," he replied. "We have a guest room in our house you can stay in until your apartment is available."

Han was surprised by Anakin's offer, but the thought of saving himself a small fortune in hotel bills was very appealing. "You sure it wouldn't be putting you out?" he asked.

"Not at all," Anakin replied. "Of course, I have seven children, so there would be no escape from younglings," he added with a smile.

Han laughed. "Hey, I love kids," he said. "So no problem there. Thanks a lot, sir. I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome," Anakin replied. "Now come on, you can help me gather up the kids."

Leia sat with her arms folded tightly over her chest all the way home. The fact that Han Solo was going to be teaching them things she felt they already knew was bad enough; but now he was coming to live with them. And that really stunk.

"So why he can't get a place of his own?" Leia asked her father.

Anakin sighed. "I told you why," he replied. "He can't get into his apartment for two more weeks."

"There are plenty of hotels," she retorted.

"Do you have any idea what that would cost him?" Luke put in. "I like Han. He's cool."

Leia frowned. "He's arrogant and annoying," she said. "And I can't _believe _he's going to be living in our house for two weeks."  
Anakin said nothing in response. Luke, however, had no trouble speaking up.

"Leia, just get over it," he said. "If I didn't know better I'd think you like him," he added.

"Oh yeah, that's likely," Leia said, rolling her eyes.

"Leia likes _Jami__,_" Shmi blurted out.

Leia shot her sister a dirty look, which didn't go unnoticed by Anakin.

"I had a conversation with Remiko, by the way," Anakin told Leia.

She turned at once to look at him, almost afraid to ask. "Oh no," she said. "Please tell him me you didn't hurt him."

"Don't be absurd," Anakin replied. "I did give him an assignment, however," he told her.

Leia frowned. "What kind of….assignment?" she asked warily.

"I told him that if he wanted to date you he needed to prove himself worthy," Anakin replied as he made the final approach to the house.

"How?" she asked.

"By writing a three thousand word essay," Anakin replied.

Luke laughed. "Good one, Dad," he said.

Leia wasn't as amused. She said nothing, however, knowing she would be pushing her luck to do so. Instead she stared out the window, already composing the essay in her head that she would text to Jami as soon as she had the chance.

Padmé had just finished making dinner when the sound of her family returning home was heard in the front foyer. She felt a twinge of nervousness as she remembered the pregnancy test upstairs, and decided to put it off a little longer until dinner was over.

"Mommy!!" the youngest two children said as they ran into the kitchen to hug her. Soon she was surrounded with hugs as Ami and Ani threw their arms around her.

"Hello," she said, kissing each of them on top of the head. "How was your day?"

"Good!" they replied.

"Hi Mom, is dinner ready?" Qui-Gon asked, wandering into the kitchen next. He was followed closely by his twin, Shmi, who came and gave Padmé a hug.

"Yes it is," Padmé replied. "So go on upstairs and get washed up," she told them. "Shmi take Ani," she added as she carried a large platter into the dining room. As she entered the room, she was met by Anakin and a young man she didn't recognize.

"Hi Angel," Anakin said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and then taking the plate from her. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Han stepped over to meet the lady of the house as Padmé looked at him with curiosity.

"Padmé this is Han Solo," Anakin said. "He's the new instructor I told you about. Han, this is my wife, Padmé."

"Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Skywalker," Han said, holding out his hand.

"Same here," Padmé replied. "Will you join us for dinner?" she asked.

"Han's going to stay with us for a little while," Anakin told her. "His apartment isn't ready yet, and he needs a place to stay. I didn't think you'd mind," he concluded.

Even if Padmé had, she had too much class to say so. She smiled. "Not at all," she replied. "Welcome, Han."

"Thanks a lot," Han said. "I really appreciate this."

"Not at all," Padmé said as the children ran into the room, all talking at once. "Let's sit down kids," she said as they made their way to the table. She looked around, doing a brief head count and frowned when she saw that Leia was missing. "Where's Leia?" she asked Anakin.

Anakin looked around. "She came home with us," he said.

"She's upstairs pouting," Shmi reported as she sat down. "She's mad that Daddy's making Jami write that big essay."

"What essay is that?" Padmé asked as Anakin pulled out a chair for her.

"Just a little assignment I gave the boy," Anakin replied. "A way to help him prove himself worthy of dating Leia."

"Little?" Luke laughed. "Try three thousand words," he told his mother.

Padmé's eyes widened. "Three thousand words??" she asked. She looked at Anakin. "Tell me you weren't serious," she said.

"Of course I'm serious," Anakin replied. "This boy needs to prove himself, Padmé. If he makes an effort to do this, then he's worthy. If he can't be bothered, then he isn't."

Padmé shook her head at his draconian methods.

Han had to keep from laughing, pitying the poor boy who had dared to show interest in the daughter of Anakin Skywalker.

_Later that evening _

The youngest of the Skywalker children were in bed when Luke knocked on the guest room door.

"Come in," Han called.

Luke entered the room, noting that Han had stuff all over the place. He smiled, liking him more.  
"All settled in?" he asked with a grin.

Han looked around. "Uh…not quite," he replied with a smile. "Have a seat," he said, removing a large pile of clothing from a chair.

"Thanks," Luke said, sitting down.

"You have a great family," Han said.

"Thanks," Luke replied.

"You're a lucky guy, Luke," Han continued. "I hope you know that."

"I do," Luke replied. "Leia and I didn't always have both our parents," he told him. "We didn't meet our dad until we were five," he told Han. "My mom though he was dead."

"No kidding," Han said. "It's hard to believe that your dad was once Darth Vader," he said.

Luke shrugged. "I guess," he said. "Darth Vader was never anything but a loving father to me," he explained.

Han smiled. "That's pretty cool," he said. "He was my hero when I was a kid," he said. "I remember hearing about his exploits in the Clone Wars."

"Yeah, I've read about them," Luke replied. "My dad's an amazing man, no doubt about it."

"You're lucky to have parents like yours," Han said. "My parents were both losers."

Luke frowned. "Really?"

Han nodded as he shoved some clothing into a drawer. "I took off when I was a little younger than you are," he explained. "I've been better off without them."

Luke didn't know how to reply to this, and said nothing. "Han, have you ever …liked a girl?" he asked.

Han looked at Luke. "Yeah, sure," he said. "Why do you ask? There somebody you want to set me up with?" he asked with a smile.

Luke laughed. "No, nothing like that," he replied.

"You like a girl?" Han asked.

Luke shrugged, and a blush came into his cheeks, telling Han that he was right.

"Who is she?" Han asked.

"Just a girl," Luke replied. "I can't talk to my dad about it," he said. "She's a padawan like me, and I think he'd disapprove."

Han nodded. "So why are you telling me?"

"I need some advice," Luke replied. "I have no idea how to even talk to this girl without making a total jack ass of myself."

Han laughed. "Somehow I don't think it would be like that, kid," he said. "You're a pretty confident guy."

"Most of the time," Luke agreed. "But not with her. I just get all tongue tied and end up babbling like an idiot."

Han nodded, thinking back to the class he'd taught earlier. "Is she in your class?" he asked.

Luke nodded.

Han rubbed his chin thoughtfully. As much as he appreciated the young man confiding in him, he didn't feel as though he ought to be the one to have this talk with Luke.

"Luke, I have to be honest with you," Han said at last. "I think you should be having this conversation with your dad," he told him. "I'm honored that you'd trust me this way, but I think your dad is the one who should be answering these questions, not me."

Luke smiled, liking Han more. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said. "He's been fishing around for information for weeks now," he added with a grin.

Han laughed. "You mean he can't just read your mind the way you read mine?" he asked.

"Sometimes," Luke replied. "But not always."

"That would really suck if he could read your mind _all _the time," Han commented.

Luke laughed. "Yeah, it would," he said. He stood up. "Thanks Han," he said. "I'm glad you came to teach us. It's nice having a fun teacher for a change."

Han smiled. "Thanks kid," he replied. "Goodnight."

Anakin entered the bedroom with a yawn. Padmé looked up from where she sat at her dressing table. "Everyone in bed?"

Anakin nodded as he sat on the end of the bed. "Leia's mad at me, again," he informed her.

"Well that is a little extreme," she replied. "Making that boy write an essay so he can date her."

Anakin pulled off his boots. "I don't think it's extreme," he said. "If anything he's getting off easy. I could have challenged him to a lightsaber duel," he told her with a smile.

Padmé shook her head. "You're terrible," she said.

Anakin laughed as he stood up. "I know," he relied, coming up to stand behind her. He watched her reflection in the mirror. "You okay, Angel?" he asked. "You seem edgy."

Padmé glanced up at him briefly. "Go look in the fresher," she said. "I bought something earlier."

Anakin frowned, and then did as she asked. He picked up the pregnancy test and brought it back into the bedroom. "You haven't done it yet," he pointed out.

"No," she said. "I was waiting for you to come home," she said, standing up. "I'm scared, Ani," she admitted.

Anakin smiled. "I know," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "So let's get it over with. You'll feel better once we know one way or another."

Padmé nodded. "Yes, true," she replied. She took a deep breath. "Let's get it over with."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Padmé watched as Anakin opened up the package. She sat on the edge of their bed, trying to master the wild hammering of her heart.

"Ready?" he asked.

Padmé nodded, and held out her finger for him to withdraw a sample of her blood. He took the sample over to the dresser and inserted it into the small receptacle.

"Now we wait," he said, turning to her.

Padmé nodded. "I'm shaking," she told him.

Anakin came over and sat beside her on the bed. "It will be okay, Angel," he assured her, putting an arm around her. "If we have to hire help, we will. I'm not going to let you shoulder this alone, if it turns out you're pregnant."

Padmé put her head on his shoulder. "I'm too old for another baby," she sighed. "I'm exhausted from Obi- I can't imagine a baby on top of him."

Anakin smiled. "I could always take him to the Temple to get him out of your hair," he offered.

Padmé looked up at him. "Can you imagine him there?" she said. "Imagine Yoda trying to keep up with him?"

Anakin laughed. "No, I can't," he said, standing up. "Let's see the results," he said.

Padmé watched him pick up the receptacle, the hammering in her heart starting up again.

"It's negative," he told her. "You're not pregnant."

Padmé closed her eyes and released a long breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding.

Anakin turned back to her. "See? All that worrying for nothing," he said.

Padmé nodded. "I'm so relieved," she said as he returned to her.

"So am I," he agreed with a smile. "Another Obi would probably kill us both."

Padmé laughed.

_Jedi_ _Temple_ _the next morning _

Leia kept glancing at her wrist chrono, willing it to be break time. She and Luke were in the hangar bay for mechanical instruction with Han Solo, and Leia was having trouble paying attention. She'd stayed up half the night writing an essay for Jami, and was anxious to get it to him. Her inattentiveness did not go unnoticed by Han.

"Leia, perhaps you'd like to explain to the class how the gyrostabilization system works," Han said, folding his arms in annoyance.

Leia looked at Luke who simply shook his head at her. "Uh…I can show how it works," she offered.

Han frowned. "You're having a test on this new model of fighter in a few days," he reminded her. "I would advise you to pay attention to instruction."

Leia had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, knowing it would only get back to her father if she gave Han a hard time.

"Okay, that's it for today," Han said. "Be sure to go over the new ship's schematics, guys," he said as the six padawans prepared to leave. "I guarantee you it will be on the test."

"What is wrong with you?" Luke asked his sister as they left the hangar. "You know mechanics is one of your weakest subjects. Why aren't you paying attention?"

Leia shrugged.

"If it was Dad teaching it you'd be paying attention," Luke pointed out. "So why can't you give Han the same respect you give Dad?"

"Because he's not a Jedi," Leia said.

Luke rolled his eyes. "That's elitist and arrogant," he told her. "And unworthy of a Jedi."

Leia frowned. "Don't play all high and mighty with me, Luke," she retorted. "I saw the way you were staring at Taza Halycone," she said, and then smiled as she watched her twin brother's face turn red as a Sith blade.

"I was _not _staring at her," he countered.

Leia continued to smile, loving to see her usually implacable twin lose his composure. "Yeah, sure you weren't," she replied, and left him to go find Jami.

Leia found Jami working on a power conduit outside of the mess hall. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she approached him, admiring his rugged good looks. He was nearly 18 now, and taller than any of the boys in her class. He even had a tattoo. Jami looked up when he heard her approaching him. He didn't smile.

"Hi," Leia said, giving him a big smile. "What are you doing?"

"Just replacing a power cord," he told her. "Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked.

"It's break time," Leia replied. "I have something for you."

"What?"

Leia handed him a datadisc. Jami took it from her. "What's this?" he asked.

"The essay my dad is making you write," Leia told him. "I wrote it for you."

Jami looked at her in surprise. "You did?" he asked.

Leia nodded. "I didn't think you'd have time," she explained. "I stayed up half the night writing it."

"That's really nice of you," he said, starting to grow concerned that she'd go to all that trouble. "But don't you think your dad will know it's your writing and not mine?"

Leia shrugged. "You can just tweak it a bit, make it yours," she said. "I think he's just looking for effort more than the actual words anyway."

Jami nodded. "Okay," he said, starting to get cold feet about the whole thing. The fact that she had gone to such lengths made him think that things were getting way too serious; and there were too many pretty girls on Coruscant to get serious about just one. "I have to get back to work," he told her, shoving the disc into his pocket. "I'll see you around."

Leia sensed a change in him, and it made her insides turn cold. _I'll see you around?? _She thought; _what does he mean by that?? _

Realizing that break time was almost over, Leia hurried back to the classrooms, knowing that her father wouldn't stand for her being late for his class. She frowned as she walked through the corridor, hoping it was just her imagination that was making her doubt Jami's commitment to their relationship.

Anakin could see at once that there was something going on with his eldest daughter as soon as she entered the gymnasium. He frowned, judging that it was undoubtedly something to do with Jami Remiko. He'd thought of having the boy banned from the Temple on punishment of death; but the rest of the council didn't quite agree with him on that. _He won't be a problem for long, though, _Anakin realized with a smug smile. _I'd bet my last credit that loser didn't even write one word down, let alone three thousand. _

The padawans were energetic and enthusiastic when it came to sabre practice, and the hour passed by quickly. Anakin had always had difficulty not showing biased where his own children were concerned, so he usually ended up going the other way, and judging them with the highest standards.

Anakin had just dismissed the twins for lunch when his comlink sounded. He activated it, smiling when he saw who it was.

"Hi Angel," he said. "How's your day going?"

"Obi just went down for a nap," she told him. That was all he needed to hear.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," he replied, walking rather quickly to the exit.

Luke and Leia sat with their classmates in the padawan mess hall eating lunch. Luke's eyes kept travelling down the table to where Taza Halycone sat, trying to work up the courage to talk to her.

Leia knew what was on her brother's mind, and rolled her eyes. "Just talk to her, Luke," she said. "She's not going to bite you."

Luke frowned and focused on his lunch. "Mind your own business," he mumbled.

Leia smiled, wondering how her brother was so shy when she was the polar opposite. "Taza, did you know that our dad said that Luke might be ready to take the trials in another year?"

Taza looked up at her, and then at Luke with a smile. "Really? Is that right, Luke?" she asked.

Luke could feel his ears burning red as he nodded. "Uh…yeah, that's what he said, anyway," he told her.

"That's amazing," she said. "You're not even seventeen yet, are you?"

"N-n-n-not yet, no," Luke stammered.

"We'll be seventeen in a couple of months," Leia informed her. "We always have a big party."

"I remember," Taza said. "I had a great time last year. You have a great family."

"So do you," Luke said, shocking himself with his courage. "Your granddad was one of the people who helped our dad defeat the Tyrant, Palpatine."

Taza nodded. "I know," she said. "I love that story," she added. "That must have been so scary for you," she continued.

"It was," Leia remembered. "Right Luke?" she added, prodding him with her elbow.

"Yeah, yeah it was," he agreed.

Leia sighed, wondering if her brother would ever manage to talk to a girl without turning as red as a mon calamari.

Meanwhile, Anakin had to keep from speeding as he wove his way through midday traffic in his haste to get home. It wasn't often that Obi's nap coincided with lunch break at the temple, and he was determined not to let the opportunity slip away.

Threepio was rather surprised to see Anakin enter the house at midday, and tried to engage him in a conversation; however Anakin didn't seem to be in a chatty mood, for he brushed past the droid without so much as a word.

"Well!" Threepio huffed. "Seems Master Ani is in something of a hurry today," he said to Artoo. "I wonder what it could be. Did you see him take the stairs two at a time? I do hope everything's okay. Perhaps there's something wrong with Mistress Padmé. Perhaps we ought to…"

Artoo issued a long series of whistles and beeps that shut Threepio up in a hurry.

"You really are the most ill mannered pile of scrap I've ever had the misfortune of knowing," Threepio declared in hurt tones, and shuffled away. If Artoo had eyes, he would have rolled them heavenward at this point. However, he simply rolled away, glad to have a few moments of peace to himself for a change.

Anakin entered the master bedroom, smiling when he saw that Padmé had taken the trouble to light candles all around their bed. _She's __**really **__in the mood, _he thought as he kicked off his boots. "Angel? You here?" he called.

"Right here," she called back, appearing at the doorway of the fresher. She wore an outfit that always made Anakin crazy. She smiled at him as he stood for a moment and stared at her.

"You look incredible," he said, coming over to her. She ran her hands up his chest and into his hair. "How long do we have?" he asked as he started to pull off his tunic.

"At least thirty minutes," she told him, helping him pull his tunic over his head. "He was up pretty early, so hopefully more."

"Great," he said, pulling her close. "Let's not waste any time, then," he added as he picked her up in his arms. "You smell wonderful," he told her as he nuzzled her neck. "You had this planned out all morning, didn't you?"

Padmé smiled. "How did you guess?" she asked.

_Precisely thirty minutes later..._

No sooner had they collapsed to the bed together when the sound of someone at their door was heard. Hurriedly Anakin pulled the covers up as Obi rushed into the room, his hair all askew from his nap.

"Daddy!" he cried, scrambling up onto the bed.

Anakin smiled, grateful at least that their youngest son had been considerate enough to wait for him to finish the job before entering the room. "Hi Obi," Anakin said.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" Padmé asked.

Obi nodded. "You and Daddy have nap too?" he asked.

Anakin and Padmé looked at one another and smiled.

"Yes, it was a wonderful nap," Padmé told him. "Wasn't it, Daddy?"

Anakin nodded. "Oh yes, best nap I've had in a long time," he said.

Obi was happy to hear it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

None of the Skywalker children were quite sure why their father was in an unusually good mood as he directed the speeder home, but they didn't question it. Leia sat beside her father, waiting for him to mention the essay, how impressed he was, how he whole heartedly approved of her dating Jami Remiko. But Anakin said nothing about Jami, and Leia wracked her brain, thinking of a way to bring the topic up. Finally, she couldn't hold back any longer.

"So? Did you read it?" Leia asked.

Anakin glanced at her. "Read what?" he asked.

"The essay," she replied. "You know - the essay Jami gave you."

"He didn't give me an essay," he replied. "Even though he was supposed to."

Leia frowned. "What do you mean, he didn't give it to you??" she asked.

Anakin looked at her, sensing that she was keeping something from him. "Is there some reason you're so sure he would?" he asked.

"No," Leia lied. "It's just that….today was the day he was supposed to give it to you," she said.

"And he didn't," Anakin replied. "What does that tell you about him?"

Leia frowned; confused that Jami hadn't given her father the essay she'd laboured over. "He must have been too busy," she reasoned. "I know he wrote one," she added.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked, starting to grow suspicious.

Leia regretted her comment, and looked out the window. "I just do," she replied. "Are you and Mom going out to dinner tonight?" she asked. "Remember I promised to look after the kids?"

"Yes I remember," Anakin replied, getting the distinct impression that she was changing the subject for a reason. "We were hoping to go out tonight with Obi-Wan and Dormé, that is if you can handle two more kids."

Leia snorted. "Those two kids never do anything wrong," she said. "It's like they're not even there."

"Good," Anakin replied. "Then you won't mind them coming over."

"Not at all," Leia replied, deciding it might be a good idea to do some sucking up to her father. "I hope you have a nice time," she added for good measure.

Anakin looked at her out of the corner of his eye and frowned, knowing her well enough to know that she was playing him.

_At dinner that night_

"That was very nice of Leia to agree to watch the kids so we could go out," Dormé said as she, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padmé enjoyed a nice meal at a popular restaurant.

"Yes, that's quite a handful if you add our two to the mix," Obi-Wan added.

"It's a handful _without _Ben and Chloe," Anakin said with a smile.

Dormé laughed. "Yes, seven must be a handful," she said. She looked at Padmé. "It is seven, right?" she asked.

Padmé smiled. "Yes, it's staying at seven," she said. "Most definitely seven."

"I suppose that's a good thing, isn't it?" Obi-Wan asked. "I mean…your younglings are wonderful, but..."

"Wonderful but busy," Anakin put in.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Well…yes," he agreed.

"They keep us on our toes, no doubt," Padmé said.

"And entertained too," Anakin added. "Leia and this boy that she likes…it's been quite amusing to see her trying to hide things from us."

"Did he give you the essay?" Padmé asked.

"No," Anakin replied. "As I suspected he wouldn't."

"Essay? What essay?" Dormé asked.

"Anakin made the poor lad write a three thousand word essay telling why he ought to be allowed to date Leia," Obi-Wan explained to his wife.

Dormé's eyes widened in surprise. "Three thousand words??"

"Well, I wanted to make him prove his worth," Anakin said. "And he didn't, so my point was made."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "The poor boy never had a chance," he said.

"Yeah, you just wait until Chloe comes home telling you she likes a boy," Anakin said. "Then we'll see who's amused."

Obi-Wan frowned, the smile fading from his face. "Chloe is far too serious to like boys," he informed them.

"Chloe is seven," Dormé reminded him. "Boys are still gross to her."

"Let's hope it stays that way," Obi-Wan muttered.

Anakin and Padmé both laughed.

Back at the house, Leia was beginning to regret her offer; for it seemed as though her younger siblings were determined to make her evening a challenging one.

"Okay Qui-Gon, this is _not _funny," Leia said, standing outside her bedroom door, arms akimbo. "Open the door _right now."_

"Make me!" came Qui-Gon's cheeky reply.

Leia was beginning to consider more drastic tactics, and when she heard the boys inside her room laughing uproariously, she got _really _angry.

"They still won't let you in?" Chloe and Shmi asked as they found her in the corridor.

"No," Leia snapped. "I am _so _going to tell on them when Mom and Dad get home," she said. She looked at the girls. "Where's Obi and Ami?"

"In the kitchen," Shmi replied. "Obi wants to make cookies," she added, trying not to smile.

"Oh nooooo!" Leia cried, and ran away. Shmi and Chloe giggled.

_At a downtown night club _

Han stood at the bar, watching the race on the huge holoscreen above it. He was enjoying his new job, but felt the need to get away from younglings for a few hours.

The nightclub was full of aliens of all sorts, some betting on the race, lots drinking to the point of inebriation, plenty more flirting openly with members of the opposite sex. Han had caught the eye of more than a few attractive females, for he was a good-looking young man and quite used to female attention. However, until he had his own apartment, he decided it prudent not to entertain any notions beyond a smile in return.

"Refill?" the barkeep asked as he came over to where Han stood.

"Yeah, sure," Han said. "Thanks."

Picking up his drink, Han wandered away from the bar and towards another screen where a different race was just starting. As he did so, he noticed a group of youngsters, some who looked rather young to be in such a place, sitting in a group near the betting tables. Han frowned as he realized that one of the young men looked familiar, and he was almost certain that he'd seen him at the Temple. _But Jedi padawans aren't allowed to go to places like this, _he realized. And then he remembered who it was: _that's the kid that Leia Skywalker's dating, _he remembered, having seen the two of them talking in the hallways of the temple. Han watched for a moment, wondering what Anakin would think if he knew that this boy was out at such a place. And then Jami did something that Han knew could very well cost him his life. Pulling one of the girls nearby onto his lap, Jami felt her up rather lewdly and then kissed her full on the mouth as the girl ran her hands into his spiky hair. Han walked away at this point, wondering what to do. _Anakin would rip the kid's nuts off and shove them up his nose it he knew, _he reasoned. And while he personally would like to see that, he didn't want to have a part of something so violent and utterly painful. _Leia needs to know, _he reasoned; _even if her dad doesn't find out, she has a right to know what a scum bag this kid is. _

Deciding he wasn't having fun anymore, Han set his drink down on a nearby table and left the club, wondering how in the world he was going to tell Leia what he'd seen.

The house was quiet when the adults returned, much to their relief.

"Sounds like things are under control," Obi-Wan commented.

Anakin and Padmé exchanged a look, both knowing that appearances could be deceiving where their children were concerned.

Just then Luke and Leia entered the foyer, each of them carrying one of Obi-Wan and Dormé's children.

"Hi," Leia said.

"These two conked out about thirty minutes ago," Luke informed them.

"Really?" Dormé said as she and Obi-Wan took their children from the twins. "It usually takes a while to get them settled for sleep."

"We played Clone Wars with them," Leia explained. "It works with our little sisters and brothers, so we figured it would work with them too."

"Clone Wars?" Obi-Wan asked, looking at Anakin for an explanation.

Anakin smiled. "I'll explain it to you tomorrow," he said.

"I look forward to that," Obi-Wan replied. "Come along, love," he said to Dormé. "Let's get these little ones home and to bed."

Padmé walked them out as Anakin headed upstairs with Luke and Leia to check on the rest of the children. He could see that Luke was somewhat distracted, and waited for Leia to go into her own room before talking to his eldest son.

"Something on your mind, Luke?" Anakin asked as he followed Luke into his room.

Luke sat down at his desk as Anakin sat on the edge of his bed. He thought back to Han's advice, and decided to go for it.

"Yeah, there is Dad," Luke said finally. "You see, there's a girl that I kind of like…no, I _really_ like her," he said. "And I haven't got a clue how to talk to her without turning into a babbling fool."

Anakin smiled. "Is it Taza?" he asked.

Luke wasn't surprised that his dad knew, and nodded. "Yeah, it's her," he said. "Whenever I try to talk to her I get all flustered and red in the face," he said.

Anakin nodded. "You've got it bad," he remarked.

"I know," Luke said. "So…what should I do? How do I ask her out without soundings like a moron?"

Anakin laughed. "Luke, the first time is always the hardest," he told him. "But once you've done it, it gets easier. Besides, I have a feeling that she likes you just as much as you like her."

Luke's eyes widened. "Really?? How do you know?"

"Because I've seen her watching you," Anakin replied. "I've seen the way her eyes follow you. Believe me, I know the signs."

Luke grinned. "Was it like that with Mom? Did you know the signs?"

"Well…it was different with your mother," he said. "We were attracted to each other, but it was forbidden," he explained.

"That's right," Luke remembered. "But you knew she liked you, right?"

Anakin nodded. "Even if she wasn't willing to admit it right off, I knew."

Luke smiled. "Cool," he said.

"So ask this girl out," Anakin suggested. "I have a feeling she'll say yes."

Luke nodded thoughtfully. "I hope you're right, Dad," he said.

Anakin smiled. "When am I not right, Luke?" he asked.

Luke laughed. "Yeah, true," he said. "Thanks Dad. I'll ask her out tomorrow."

"Good," Anakin said, standing up. "Homework all done?"

"Yeah," Luke said. "I finished it before you and Mom went out."

"Okay then," Anakin said. "Good night son."

"Good night Dad," Luke replied. "Thanks again."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

_Jedi Temple the next morning _

Leia sat in class, more fidgety than normal. She had decided to ask Jami outright about the essay, and why he had not given it to her father. She could only imagine one reason why he wouldn't have, and that reason made her feel sick in her stomach. _He must have forgotten…maybe he got sent out for supplies by his mentor…there has to be a good reason,_ she told herself. Glancing up at the chronometer on the wall, Leia was relieved to see that class was almost over. As much as she liked Master Halycone, she found that today his class was dragging on far more than usual.

"Is everything all right, Leia?" Neeja asked, Leia's restlessness not having gone unnoticed by him.

"Yes sir," Leia replied at once.

Neeja wasn't convinced, but simply nodded. "Very well, time's up for today, class," he said. "Remember to complete your assignment for next time- you will be penalized for tardiness," he reminded them.

As the padawans headed for the exit, Leia pushed ahead of them and out into the corridor.

"Geez, Leia, watch it!" one of the other padawans chided her, but she paid him no heed and simply proceeded down the corridor in search of Jami.

Luke watched her go, knowing where she was going. He didn't notice who had come to stand beside him.

"Is she okay?"

Luke turned and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Taza standing beside him. "Uh…yeah, I mean I think so," he stammered.

"Is it that boy she likes?" Taza asked as they walked to the refectory together.

"Yeah, I think so," Luke replied. "My dad's not crazy about Leia liking him."

Taza frowned. "Why not?"

"He doesn't know this guy at all," Luke explained. "I mean, it's not like he's in our classes, where he'd get to know him well. I think if she liked someone who was a padawan, someone our dad knew, he'd be okay with her dating him. But Jami is practically a stranger to my dad, so he doesn't trust him."

Taza nodded. "I see," she replied. "So…your dad or any of the other masters wouldn't mind a padawan dating another padawan? Is that what you're saying?"

Luke felt his face growing warm, and cursed himself for being so ridiculously shy. "Y-y-y-yeah," he replied. "I mean, I think that's what it means…who knows, right? All the masters aren't the same. I know my dad would be okay with it, though."

"How do you know?" she persisted, trying not to smile as Luke's face grew pinker with each word.

Luke swallowed hard, and remembered the conversation he'd had the previous night with his father. _Why can't I be cool, like him? _He bemoaned to himself. "Be….cause I was talking to him about wanting to ask someone out," Luke said, feeling as though his ears were on fire. "Someone in our class."

"Oh, that's nice," Taza said, suddenly crestfallen. "Can I ask who?"

Luke smiled, sensing that she was truly hoping it was her. "Yeah, it's you, Taza," Luke replied. "I was hoping you'd like to go out with me sometime," he said, with far more cool than he'd imagined possible. "What do you think?"

Taza smiled. "I think you're absolutely adorable when you blush, Luke Skywalker," she said, linking her arm through his. "And I'd _love _to go out with you."

Luke nearly fell over from the relief that filled him. He noticed that his father was approaching them in the corridor, and smiled at him. Anakin returned his smile, sending him a silent message as they passed one another. _Told you I'm always right..._

Leia had not found Jami yet, and was starting to grow frustrated. She poked her head into an empty classroom to see if he was there, and was disappointed to only see Han Solo within.

Han had been waiting for an opportunity to speak to Leia about what he'd seen at the pub the previous night. He stood up as she poked her head in, deciding to take advantage of the fact that she was alone.

"Leia, can you come in here for a minute?" Han called as Leia withdrew her head. After a moment she appeared in the doorway, looking suspiciously at him.

"What did I do now?" she asked.

"Nothing," Han said. "Please, sit down. There's something I need to talk to you about."

Leia frowned, not liking the seriousness of his tone. In the short time she'd known Han, she had come to realize that he had a dry wit about him, and one never quite knew when to take him seriously. "What is it?" she asked. "Did I fail my test?"

"It's not about the test," Han said, sitting down across from her. "It's about that dude you like, Jami Remiko."

"What about him?" Leia asked, growing defensive. "And why is who I like any business of yours?" she felt compelled to toss in.

"It isn't," Han admitted. "But I thought you needed to know what I saw last night."

"What?"  
Han took a deep breath, hating that he had to be the one to tell her, but knowing that she would thank him for it some day. "I saw him at a club, Leia," he told her. "He was with a bunch of friends."

"So what?" she replied. "He's almost 18- he can go to clubs if he wants."

"Yeah, I know that," Han replied. "But let me finish. Among the group of people he was with, there was a girl who looked about the same age as him."

Leia could feel her heart starting to hammer within her, sensing with dread certainty where this was going.

"He was kissing her, Leia," Han told her. "He had his hands all over her, and hers were all over him. They were making out, Leia. The guy's an asshole, and you need to know it. He doesn't deserve a nice girl like you. He's rancor shit."

Although Leia could sense that he was being completely truthful with her, she still refused to believe it. She stood up so suddenly that her chair went crashing out from under her. "You're lying!" she cried.

"No I'm not lying," Han replied calmly, standing up too. "I wish I were, I hate to have to tell you this, but it's the truth, I swear it. You'd know if I was lying, Leia. You're practically a full fledged Jedi."

Leia frowned, not wanting to admit that he was right. "Did my dad put you up to this?" she asked. "Did he pay you to make this crap up about Jami??"  
"Of course not!" Han replied. "Your dad wouldn't do that, and I certainly wouldn't go along with it. I'm telling you the truth! Go and ask Jami if you don't believe me. See if he can deny it- see if you believe he's being truthful when he does."

"I will!" she retorted. "And we'll see who the big liar is around here," she added, and then flounced out of the room.

Han picked up the chair she'd knocked over, wondering if there was a male in the galaxy who would ever be able to handle Leia Skywalker.

Leia finally found Jami working in one of the classrooms. He looked up when she entered the room and gave her a smile.

"Hi," he said. "How's it going?"

"Fine," she said. "How's it going with you? Why didn't you give the essay to my father?" she blurted out before Jami had a chance to respond to her first question.

Jami looked away from her and started picking up his tools. "I don't know," he mumbled. "I guess it kind of freaked me out that you wrote it. I mean, I didn't think things were that serious."

Leia frowned. "They're not," she assured him. "But I thought you'd appreciate the help."

"I did, it's just that…I'm not really into being tied down to one girl, Leia," he admitted to her. "And your dad…whoa…he freaks me out."

Leia's frown deepened, and as she watched him putting his tools away, she noticed a mark on his neck. She took a step closer to get a better look. "Is that a _hicky_?" she demanded, poking the purple mark with an accusing finger.

"Ow!" Jami shouted, jumping up. He stepped back. "What's the idea of _poking _me??"

Leia fought against the tears that threatened to fill her eyes. No, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Instead she focused on her anger. "You _were _at a club last night, weren't you?" she demanded.

Jami shrugged. "So?"

"And you were making out with some skank there, weren't you?" she asked next, her dark eyes smouldering angrily.

Jami sighed. "Look Leia, you're a cute girl and all, but…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, for Leia's right fist connected with his jaw, knocking him sprawling to the floor.

"Han was right," she said, looking down at him. "You _are _rancor shit."

And with that she left him, and ran out of the room.

Leia was unable to keep the tears from coming as she ran through the corridors of the temple. Ignoring the curious and concerned looks she received along the way, Leia ran to the room where Han had been earlier. Now that she knew the truth, she knew that she needed to apologize to him for earlier. _He didn't lie to me, _she realized; _he was only trying to help…he didn't want to see me get hurt. _

Han looked up as Leia entered the room. When he saw that she was crying, he stood up at once.

"What's wrong?" he asked, although he was quite certain that he knew already.

"You were right," Leia told him tearfully. "You were totally right about him."

Han frowned. "He admitted it?"

Leia nodded as the tears rolled down her face. "How could I have been so stupid?" she said miserably. "I'm supposed to be able to read people better than this, how could I have not realized what a jerk he is?"

Han sighed, wishing he knew how to respond. "I guess maybe because you liked him, you were seeing only what you wanted to see," he suggested.

"I feel so dumb," she said quietly. "I really thought he liked me," she added as the tears started up again.

"Don't beat yourself up, Leia," Han said, walking over to her. "The guy's an idiot, but then again most 18 year old guys are. You deserve someone better than him anyway," he added for good measure.

Leia sniffed, trying not to cry, but not succeeding. She let Han hug her as she cried against his chest, deciding that she'd never like another boy as long as she lived.

At dinner that night, both of Leia's parents noticed how quiet she was. Neither knew what was bothering her, for she hadn't said anything to them about her confrontation with Jami. Leia wouldn't have been able to get a word in edgewise with her younger siblings all demanding their parents' attention. In addition, Luke, who had been positively giddy since Taza had agreed to go out with him, was in an unusually exuberant mood and kept cracking jokes and making his little brothers and sisters giggle.

Han was the only one who knew what was wrong, and yet he said nothing, knowing that Leia would tell her parents in her own time.

"So it looks like you'll be leaving us sooner than anticipated, Han," Anakin said when he was able to get a word in edgewise.

Han nodded. "Yeah, looks that way," he agreed.

"Why is that?" Luke asked. "I thought your apartment wouldn't be ready until next week."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," Han replied. "But I guess the people renting it had to start their new job earlier than they thought. I get the place the day after tomorrow."

"That's awesome," Luke said, although he had mixed feelings about Han leaving, for he'd come to like the young man very much. "If you need a hand moving in, I think there are a few around here who'd be happy to help out."

Han smiled. "That's great," he said. "I really appreciate everything you've all done for me," he added, looking around the table. "You're a great family, and I'm really happy to know you."

Anakin smiled. "I hope you know you're always welcome here, Han," he said. "Even if you're not living here. I know how poorly bachelors eat when they're living on their own," he added.

Han laughed. "Yeah, I can vouch for that," he said. "And don't worry, I have a feeling I'll be hanging around here a lot," he said.

"Well you'll always be welcome, Han," Padmé said, standing up. "Who's ready for dessert?" she asked.

"ME! ME!" a chorus of voices replied.

Han's moving day happened to fall on a weekend, and so he had the help of Anakin and his four eldest children. The younger three wanted to help, but Padmé managed to convince them to stay at home with her and go swimming. They didn't take much convincing.

"Well, this is the last one," Luke said as he set a large box down in the central room of Han's new digs.

Han looked around the place, at all the boxes that were strewn all over the place. "Great," Han said. "Guess I know what I'll be doing all weekend," he stated with a smile.

"Want some help?" Leia asked.

"Sure, if you've got nothing better to do," Han replied.

"I don't," Leia assured him.

"I'd like to stay and help, but…" Luke began.

"But you have a date, I know," Han said. "Get outta here, kid," he added with a smile. "Have fun."

Luke grinned. "Oh I will," he said, and then left.

"Well? Is that it?" Anakin asked as he entered the room with Shmi and Qui-Gon.

"Yep, that's the last of them," Han said.

"Is it okay if I stay and help Han unpack, Dad?" Leia asked.

Anakin was surprised to hear it, since Leia had never particularly liked Han. But he sensed that had changed recently, and he wasn't quite sure why. "I guess that would be okay," he replied.

"Can we stay too?" Shmi and Qui-Gon piped up.

"Sure," Anakin replied. "If Han could use the help."

"Yeah sure," Han replied, "the more the merrier."

Anakin smiled. "Okay, I'll be back later on to pick you guys up," he told her children.

"I'll bring them home, sir," Han replied. "After we order out for dinner of course," he added.

"Very well," Anakin replied. "Have fun," he added, and then left the apartment.

"Hi Mommy!" Anakin Junior said as he entered the kitchen. He was followed closely by his younger brother, Obi. "I'm hungry. Can I have a cookie?"

"Me too!" Obi piped up.

"Sure," Padmé replied. She opened the cookie jar, only to find it empty. "Oh dear, looks like we're all out," she said. She looked down at Ani and Obi. "Would you two like to help Mommy make cookies?" she asked with a smile.

Obi's eyes grew wide. "Make cookies! Make cookies!!" he squealed excitedly.

Padmé laughed at his enthusiasm and helped him scramble up onto a chair.

Anakin entered the kitchen at this point, Amidala holding his hand.

"Daddy, we're makin' cookies!" Ani told his father as he came over to him and threw his arms around Anakin's legs.

Anakin smiled at his young namesake, and scooped him up in his arms. "Is that right?" he asked Padmé. "Are we makin' cookies??"

Padmé smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Yes, we are," she replied. "You want to help?"

"You bet I do," he replied, setting Ani on a chair so he could help. "You want to help, Ami?" he asked his youngest daughter.

Ami nodded as she looked up at her father with her big dark eyes. Anakin smiled, and helped her onto a chair too.

_To be continued…some day ___


End file.
